Arctic Burn
by pale-blue11
Summary: Danny is developing a new ghost power, but will it be too unstable to control? Before PP. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.
1. Chapter 1

Danny stumbled slightly as he climbed up Casper High's front steps. He really didn't feel ready for school- he'd had an extremely long weekend of ghost hunting. It didn't help his mood when a crash sounded from somewhere inside of the school, followed by a loud proclamation.

'I am the Box Ghost,' the stupid spectre wailed unimpressively. 'And you will tremble in fear before my _dice of terror_.'

Tucker approached Danny from behind.

'Are you gonna get that?' He asked. 'I think he's in the Maths room.'

Danny sighed in annoyance. 'Fine,' he gritted out from between clenched teeth before stomping grumpily towards where the Box Ghost was currently throwing packets of dice everywhere.

It took Danny less than half a minute to trap the overweight delivery-boy in the Fenton Thermos. He couldn't be bothered to come up with any witty remarks.

Groaning, Danny changed back and looked at the classroom. It was scattered with dozens of dice. Danny was deciding whether to clean up them up or just leave the scene, when the door opened and the Maths coordinator walked in.

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Mr Fenton! What happened in here?'

Danny didn't know how to respond. The teacher's face tightened.

'I will let you off with a warning this time, Mr Fenton,' she began to walk out. 'But clean this mess up- I have a class here for second lesson.'

Danny waited until the Maths coordinator had left before letting out a loud groan. He had gotten no sleep the previous night- add that to a weekend of catching ghosts, throwing them into the Ghost Zone, and then repeating that process over and over. The ghost boy had never been more tired in his half-life.

He bent over to collect the first die from the floor. Danny frowned, annoyed. Only a million to go.

**DPDPDPDP**

Of course, Danny got to class late. After cleaning up after the Box Ghost, he really wasn't looking for any more trouble. The problem was, Mr Lancer was very strict about being on time for class and Danny was already 15 minutes late. The likelihood of a detention was looming in Danny's near future.

The halfa paused outside of his classroom, his hand hovering over the door handle. There was nothing left to do but go in and face his punishment. Danny froze- or was there?

A grin creeped over his face, which slowly disappeared as he used his ghost powers for a very good cause- or so he told himself. He didn't want a detention.

Now invisible and intangible, Danny walked silently to his seat at the edge of the room. He looked to make sure that no one was watching, and then let his invisibility drop. He gradually became solid. None of his classmates noticed.

Mr Lancer turned to face his students. The whiteboard behind him was covered in indecipherable writing.

'So, for homework,' Lancer continued in his shudder-inducing voice. 'I would like you all- _To Kill A Mockingbird_! Mr Fenton! When did you get here?'

Danny looked up innocently at his teacher's sudden outburst. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was rapidly becoming a losing battle. His face actually ached from the effort.

'I've been here the whole time, Sir,' he said innocently.

The whole class gaped at him- his chair had been empty from the start of the lesson. Leaping to the rescue, Sam raised her hand respectfully.

'He came in with Tucker and I,' she lied. Tucker nodded his head, supporting her.

His expression bewildered, Mr Lancer sat down in his desk chair. The bell rang and all the students escaped before Lancer could remember the homework he was about to assign them.

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny yawned widely. For lunch today, the trio were sitting outside in the shade of a densely foliaged tree. None of them had said much, so Sam decided to break the silence.

'Why were you late to class this morning, Danny?' She asked.

Tucker made a noise of agreement as he stuffed even more food into his mouth. He burped contentedly.

The ghost boy looked at his friend in disgust; completely grossed out by what he'd just witnessed. Yawning again, Danny answered Sam's question. 'The Box Ghost threw dice all over the Maths room, then the Maths coordinator came in and made me clean it up.'

Danny hesitated and appeared to think of something. 'Do either of you guys know what her name is?'

Sam shook her head, while Tucker looked startled.

'We have a Maths coordinator?'

The Goth sighed and the area where they sat grew quiet again. Danny's jaw audibly cracked as yet another yawn disfigured his face.

'I'm dead tired.' He proclaimed.

Tucker snickered at the ghost boy's choice of words. Danny was too exhausted to glare at him.

The tree felt so comfortable to the halfa's battered body. 'Wake me at the bell.'

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny had the strangest dream.

_He was sitting in the tree above where he was sleeping, looking down at his talking friends. He smiled- this dream was somewhat enjoyable; a rare occurrence for him._

_Danny saw Sam sneak a glance at his sleeping form before facing the Techno-geek. 'Do you think he's asleep?'_

_Tucker crawled over to Danny, getting uncomfortably close. The Danny in the tree fancied that he could actually feel the other boy's breath on his face._

_'Yeah,' Tucker answered the Goth. 'He really needed it.'_

_Sam nodded sadly. Enjoying this dream immensely, Danny slipped out of the tree and sat cross-legged between his friends. He wished this moment would never end. It was the most realistic dream that he had ever experienced._

_At that thought, a thin blue wisp of fog slipped out of Danny's mouth. He could see it coming out of the sleeping version of himself, too. _

_'Oh, no,' he muttered._

_Sam's head whipped around. 'Tucker, did you hear that?'_

_'What?' He mumbled._

_The Goth stopped and listened. 'Are you sure that Danny's asleep?' _

_'Yeah, I checked.'_

_All three friends looked at the sleeping Danny. Of course, in his dream, Sam and Tucker couldn't see the other Danny sitting next to them. _

_'Look!' Sam exclaimed. 'Do you see that?'_

_Tucker nodded and leapt towards Danny's motionless body. Left with Sam, the ghost boy had no idea of what his mind was conjuring. _

_'Danny, wake up,' Tucker whispered furiously, shaking the halfa's shoulder. _

_Sitting beside the Goth, Danny suddenly felt as if he was being pulled back into his body, as if by a giant vacuum. Unable to do anything to prevent it, the ghost boy was sucked back into his body. _

He woke with a gasp. Tucker was shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up.

'Wha...' Danny asked confused.

'Your ghost sense went off while you were sleeping,' Sam exclaimed. 'We don't know who it is.'

Pathetic wailing split the air. 'I am the Box Ghost!'

Not even a single scream followed this remark. Danny cursed. 'How did he get out?'

The ghost boy glanced at his purple school bag. The Fenton Thermos lay on the ground before it. The lid was off.

_Oh_, Danny thought. _Right._

The Box Ghost floated towards the tree under which the trio were seated. His blue arms were raised above his head, fingers slightly curled.

'_Beware_!' He screamed, trying to frighten them.

Danny lifted an eyebrow and pointed the Thermos at the delivery-boy. He didn't even have to go ghost.

**AN:**

**I'm back!**

**This story is really confusing me, and I don't know where it's going, so I'm going to write it slower than my last one. Updates will be every Thursday!**

**BTW, on my holiday, I saw a street called Fenton Street! My parents didn't know why I was smiling so big- I don't think they've even ****_heard_**** of DP!**

**I hope to see you next week, if anyone's actually reading this.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Hello!**

**I would really appreciate it if, after reading this chapter, you could review or PM me about how to finish this story. I already have two different scenarios planned, and I like both, but there's this other story that I would really like to start- and I don't feel like uploading three different stories each week. Please help me!**

'That nap didn't help,' Danny grumbled. 'If anything, I'm more tired now than I was before.'

Tucker and Sam looked at him sympathetically. They didn't understand how he managed to fight the constant stream of ghosts, while also staying awake. The only reason they could think of was that Danny's ghost powers gave him extra energy- or maybe ghosts didn't have to sleep as much as humans.

_Anyway_, Sam thought. _It doesn't matter- he needs more sleep, regardless of his ghost half._

It was now the end of the school day. Casper High students poured out of the exits and escaped the boredom-inducing building.

Tucker, Danny and Sam were pulled along with the crowd. It dispersed at the gates, each student walking in a different direction. Battling their way through, the trio emerged from inside of the large group of students. They headed to Fenton Works.

'Well, maybe we could just go back to your place and watch a movie?' Tucker suggested.

Sam lifted her purple spider bag higher up on her back. 'What movie would we start with?'

Danny zoned out as Tucker and Sam exploded into an argument. He wasn't worried about what movie he had to watch- it took all of his concentration just to stay awake and keep putting one foot in front of the other.

**DPDPDPDP**

The walk to Fenton Works seemed to take twice as long as Danny was used to. He kept stumbling over his own feet. Tucker and Sam were still fighting when the orange and silver monstrosity of a building appeared around the corner. Fenton Works was a structure built of oddly constructed bricks- each one a slightly different size and shade of bright orange- but the real feature was the large 'ops' centre on the roof. The huge UFO-like invention gleamed dully in the sunlight and was easily visible for blocks. Danny and his friends had to use the ops centre several times already. When Amity Park was under a ghost attack, the ops centre detached from the rest of the building and transformed into a vehicle suitable for battling ghosts.

Danny didn't know how his parents managed to reattach it to Fenton Works after each attack.

The ghost boy tripped up the steps leading into the house, falling against the doorframe. Still wrapped up in their argument, Sam and Tucker didn't notice this clumsy display. Danny moaned softly and rubbed his aching eyes wearily.

Forgetting about Tucker and Sam, Danny climbed the stairs up to his room and collapsed into bed.

**DPDPDPDP**

'Danny! Where are you?' Sam's panicked voice drifted through the house, accompanied by Tucker's.

'Danny!'

The ghost boy sat up instantly. He wasn't tired anymore- in fact, he felt more awake and refreshed than he had ever been since the Accident.

Danny yelled down at the worried pair. 'I'm coming!'

He basically sprinted out of bed, the energy inside him too potent to be contained. He stopped in the living room, where a movie was silently playing. Tucker was frantically searching behind the couch.

'Danny!' He called. 'Where are you, dude?'

'I'm right here,' Danny grinned, surprised that Tucker hadn't seen him yet.

The Techno-geek whirled around, his gaze passing right over Danny without actually seeing him. A few tense moments passed.

'I found him!' Sam yelled to Tucker from upstairs. 'He's in his room.'

Tucker sighed in relief while Danny frowned.

_I'm right here_, he thought. _Why can't they see me?_

The ghost boy looked down at himself.

_I can see me._

Another horrible thought dawned in Danny's mind. If I'm down here... Who can Sam see in my room?

**DPDPDPDP**

Sam shook Danny's shoulder lightly. Still downstairs, the invisible ghost boy felt a slight pressure on his arm. He went intangible and floated up through the ceiling, then made his way into his room.

Sam was sitting on his bed and Tucker was just appearing in the doorway.

'Danny,' Sam said to a large lump in the bed. 'Are you awake?'

Invisible Danny frowned. 'Yes, I'm standing right here.'

Tucker gasped. 'Who said that?'

'I did,' clarified Danny. 'Who's that in my bed?'

Neither one of his friends answered his question.

'It sounds like Danny,' Tucker realized. He began to walk towards where he had heard the disembodied voice.

Danny quickly moved out of the way- he didn't know why; something inside of him just told him to stay out of Tucker's path. It didn't tell him where to go, so Danny was extremely shocked when Sam went right through him. He shivered, and so did she.

'There's something here,' she told Tucker. 'I'm going to wake Danny- maybe he can get rid of it.'

Sam walked quickly to the bed and started shaking the lump under the covers.

'Danny, wake up.' She whispered.

Behind her, still shivering uncontrollably, the conscious Danny was struggling to understand what was happening. Sam heaved the blankets off of the bed, exposing another shivering Danny- this one fast asleep. The ghost boy felt her touch his shoulder again, even though his body was a couple of meters away. Before he could think about this, he was lying on the bed, shuddering at the sudden move.

DPDPDPDP

'Shh!' Sam whispered to Danny as he sat up, bewildered. 'There's something here.'

The ghost boy got up and pushed past the worried Goth.

'There's nothing here- there never was.'

Tucker frowned. 'But we heard it talking... It was right next to me!'

Danny closed the bedroom door, just in case his parents decided to come up. 'What exactly did you hear, Tucker?'

The Techno-geek thought for a moment. 'Well-'

Danny cut him off. 'Did it sound familiar?'

Tucker, stunned, nodded. 'How did you know? You were asleep.'

Sam's voice trembled slightly as she sat down on the bed. 'It sounded like you. But I checked! You were out cold- there's no way you could have made a duplicate in your sleep... Is there?'

Danny shook his head, his thoughts were cloudy with anxiety. What if this was some new ghost disease he had never heard of? 'I don't know what's going on, guys. I was asleep, then I was watching you- but you couldn't see me- and then I was up here and Sam woke me.'

A thoughtful expression came over his face. 'It happened at lunch today, too- I think. You were talking about how much I needed to sleep.'

Danny slumped down onto the bed besides Sam. Tucker moved towards the door- now they were all facing each other.

'I thought it was a dream,' he continued. 'Then the Box Ghost came and I forgot all about it. That was stupid- what if this is something important?'

Sam moved closer to him on the bed. 'It could just be a new ghosts power.' she suggested, moving to place a calming hand on his arm. She had to pull it away quickly with a yelp. Small blisters were appearing on her palm. The trio stared at them in confusion.

'Danny,' Sam whispered. 'Why is your skin so hot?'

The ghost boy frowned. Hot? His body temperature had always been cold- like a ghost. It had gotten him into difficult situations with his parents on several occasions.

He looked up into his friend's faces. 'I don't like this.'

**AN:**

**Hello! pale-blue11 here! Good morning to anyone in the same time-zone as me! I've been up since 6am! Ahhh! Five hours sleep and school starts in an hour!**

**Anyway, I hope that any Australian readers had a great Australia Day. I did!**

**My family and I always go camping with another family- every long weekend... But Australia Day is always fun! We have this great camp site on the edge of a cliff, and at night time we walk down it and have a fire in this little clearing in the rocks :) there are heaps of seals and dolphins there, and my friend and I spent an hour just sitting on a rock and watching a seal sun-bake! We could have touched it- it was so close!**

**But the funniest thing happened Australia Day four years ago. We always get fake tattoos to celebrate the occasion, and that year I decided to put one on my face! It was a Southern Cross pattern. Of course, that was when I got the worst sunburn of my life. I was expecting it- red hair- but none of my friends thought they would get burnt too! We spent HOURS surfing- it was so fun. What wasn't fun was going out for dinner with a Southern Cross pattern on my face- even though the tattoo had rubbed off. A few days later, I started at my new school. There was still a faint mark, but, luckily, I don't tan.**

**My sister does though- and she made the same mistake again! Today's the first day of school and she has a thong (or flip-flop) pattern on her face. Her sunburn has gone- but the tattoo stayed. I'm telling everyone :) I am also proud to say that I didn't completely fail at surfing. I only hit my head once! AND I DIDN'T GET SUNBURNT!**

**Also, no one has ever heard of these- we invented them- but I just want to say that YO-FROs ARE DELICIOUS! And, one day, they will be as famous as lamingtons ;)**

**The people that we go camping with are, unintentionally, the ones who introduced me to DP. Yeah. They weren't home, so we watched TV and DP was on. I have never had Nickelodeon. That was seven years ago- when I was obsessed with Casper the Friendly Ghost (just ask my bird- his name is Casper (:) so all last weekend, the only thoughts going through my head were DP-related.**

**Anyway, if anyone is actually bothered to read this- I have a question. What is the first thing you think of when someone mentions Danny Phantom?**

**Please review, favourite or follow- but mostly review! I love knowing what you guys think. Any review- good or bad- is treasured and put into consideration for my next chapter :)**

**Wow, long note. Thanks for reading! And to all who reviewed- thank you, you made my day meaningful :)**

**pale-blue11**


	3. Chapter 3

'What could this mean?' Sam fretted, pacing back and forth in front of the bed on which Danny and Tucker were currently sitting. Their eyes followed her as she worried.

Tucker, who was getting slightly dizzy, reminded Sam of what she had thought before Danny accidentally burnt her. 'You said that it could be a new ghost power- and what else could it be?'

Sam sighed. 'If it is that, then what could this new ability be used for?'

'I-' Danny began, only to be cut off by Tucker.

'You're right- it's a pointless power. Danny could just duplicate himself and achieve better results.'

'I-'

'But maybe we're forgetting something,' Sam interrupted the ghost boy again. She stopped pacing and turned towards the bed. 'We need to test this.'

Speaking louder than necessary, Danny voiced the words that he had been thinking for the last few minutes. 'I _could_ just go back to sleep- that's when it seems to happen.'

The Goth and the Techno-geek looked thoughtful, considering Danny's proposition.

Tucker wet his lips nervously before talking. 'I guess it couldn't hurt...'

Sam nodded, determination lacing her words. 'Do it.'

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny moaned in frustration. Why couldn't he sleep?

_This is a pretty lousy ghost power_, he thought_. If I can't even use it at the right times._

Sam and Tucker were downstairs, watching the movie they had started before. Sam's choice, of course.

Danny rolled over, and then threw the covers off in exasperation. He needed to do something.

Going ghost, Danny stealthily flew out through the window. He knew that Sam and Tucker wouldn't check anytime soon- they couldn't run the risk of waking him.

The town below looked peaceful as the ghost boy drifted overhead. The late afternoon sun warmed his back, so he turned his face towards it instead. He relished the heat that so rarely was able to penetrate the cold that surrounded him- even in human form. Danny's thoughts floated away with the slow breeze that blew his hair over his face and tantalized his nose with the scent of Spring. He was aware of nothing but the Sun and the wind.

Then, a flash of green light slammed into his back and broke his peaceful moment of serenity. Phantom span in mid-air, trying to see how far he had until his body ended up splattered all over Amity Park. Not far enough.

**DPDPDPDP**

The ghost boy woke up back in his home, tied up to the lab table. Panicking, Danny checked himself. He let out a mental sigh of relief.

_Still Phantom_, he thought. He couldn't have imagined what would have happened if it had been his human body that he fell in. Both of his forms were more sturdy than an average human's; able to survive more punishment. Still, Phantom was stronger.

Looking at his motionless body, Danny realised that he barely had a scratch on him. All of the wounds that he had no doubt obtained, had healed.

The ghost boy froze. He could see himself on the lab table- on the other side of the room.

**DPDPDPDP**

'Guys, it worked!' Danny whispered. Sam and Tucker were seated on the couch, watching a different movie.

'Danny?' Tucker asked. 'Where are you?'

'I'm over here,' the ghost boy answered. 'Next to the TV.'

Both Tucker and Sam were staring at the wrong side of the television.

_Oh, well,_ Danny thought. _It doesn't matter- they know I'm here._

It was then that the halfa remembered why he had come up. 'I, uh... I kind of have a problem, though.' He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. The black jumpsuit that covered him almost completely felt uncomfortably warm.

Sam and Tucker looked at the left side of the TV expectantly.

'Do you think that you could, you know, become... visible... again?' Sam requested. Not knowing exactly where in the room her best friend was freaked her out.

Phantom shook his head, forgetting that they couldn't see him. 'No- I've already tried that. Anyway,' he continued. 'I have a problem.'

When neither of his friends decided to say anything, Danny elaborated. 'I couldn't sleep, so I went outside for a bit. I woke up in my parent's lab and I don't know how to get out.'

Sam and Tucker looked suitably worried, but the Goth also looked quite angry.

'What were you doing _outside_?' She yelled. 'You were _meant_ to be going to sleep!'

Danny wanted to answer her, but his mind couldn't form the words. The only thought he was capable of having was huh?

He collapsed on the floor, his whole body involved in an elaborate dance of pain. But, still, his consciousness refused to leave him. It felt to Danny as if he was being electrocuted again- only this time, the agony was never ending and he stayed awake throughout the whole ordeal.

**AN:**

**Hello! pale-blue11 here!**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I don't know what to do! I have a few more chapters typed, but after that I need your help. Should I continue and make it a fairly long story (not novel length, though), or should I cut it short? Please help me!**

**School started exactly a week ago, and I'm tired. Gabby actually fell asleep during lunch today :D I woke her up :) I'm a great friend! (Gabby disagrees)**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow. I get so happy with every new email from ! I check my email every five minutes XP … Not really.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**pale-blue11**


	4. Chapter 4

'Wake up, Ghostie,' Jack smiled sadistically. The ecto-gun lay comfortably in his arms, the end still smoking. 'We have some questions for you.'

Danny struggled to focus his wandering eyes. They wanted to close. He knew that he was now awake- mostly- and back in his body. His jumpsuit again felt uncomfortably warm, but he could feel his ghostly temperature battling the heat. His father stood by his left ankle, but Maddie was out of sight. That's why Phantom jumped when he first heard her voice, before he once again settled into that strange daze that made his thoughts all blurry.

'First question,' she said, sounding calm and clinical. 'Why are you haunting Amity Park?'

Danny's thoughts were beginning to get muddled. He could hear the words coming from the blue-jumpsuited ghost hunter, but when he tried to string them together, his tired mind failed him. He felt quite delirious and wasn't sure of what he was saying- if he was saying anything. That ecto-blast had really messed him up.

After a few seconds of silence from the ghost boy, Maddie repeated the question. She said it as calmly as before, but Jack could see her getting frustrated.

Phantom's eyes rolled over towards where Maddie was standing, just behind his right shoulder, but they were unfocused and constantly in motion. He looked sick.

'What did you say, Mum?' Phantom asked.

The female ghost hunter's face tightened at being called that, but she ignored it. It was a common mistake, after all. Even Jack did it sometimes.

'I said-' she began, anger lacing her words like poison.

Jack cut her off in his deep, booming voice. 'Why are you haunting Amity Park, spectre?'

Realization appeared to dawn on the young ghost. He began to shake uncontrollably for no apparent reason and his mouth twisted into a large grin.

'Oh!' He exclaimed, talking to a piece of old lab equipment. An expression of pure joy washed over his face. 'That's an easy question. I died here... Sort of.'

Phantom looked at Jack's shoulder. 'Hey-' he grinned, eyes clouded. 'This is fun! Do I get to ask you questions now?'

Maddie scowled. 'No. Second question: what are you doing here?'

'We tied him to the table, Mads,' Jack reminded his wife in confusion. 'He can't leave.'

Danny's mother looked as if she wanted to stamp her foot. She barely restrained herself.

'No,' she yelled, annoyed at both the ghost and her husband. 'Amity Park.'

Danny's happy feeling was beginning to dissolve, and he was fighting a losing battle with his eyelids. Each blink was getting slower, more drawn out. Maddie noticed this. She growled, deep in her throat, and tried to shake the ghost boy's arm. As with Sam, before, his touch burned her. Maddie jumped back in surprise, the glove of her right hand smoking.

'Ahh! The little piece of ectoplasm _burnt_ me!' She screamed in outrage.

Sam and Tucker chose that moment to burst into the lab. They froze at the sight before them. Maddie clutched her hand against her chest, looking ready to kill. Jack had his usual bewildered look, but the thing that shocked both teenagers was the familiar ghost tied to the lab table. He was still conscious, but only just.

Jack noticed the new-comers first.

'Sam! Tucker! What are you doing down here?' He asked.

The Goth was incapable of speech. She had considered the dresses her parents had forced her to wear a form of torture, but this was a million times worse. Quickly assessing the situation, Tucker saw that he would have to be the one to talk them out of it.

'Uhh,' he stammered, searching for something that would get Maddie and Jack out of the labs. 'Danny's missing!'

The ghost hunters exploded into action. Neither noticed Phantom fall unconscious behind them.

'I'll bet it was those darn ghosts!' Jack growled dramatically as he lifted the ecto-gun up a bit higher. Maddie was already racing out the door, her husband and Phantom forgotten in light of her son's disappearance.

Sam and Tucker flattened themselves against the wall as Jack bounded after his wife. After waiting a few seconds, they detached themselves from the doorway and ran towards Phantom's motionless form.

'He's unconscious,' Tucker evaluated. 'Which means he's around here somewhere...'

The pair strained their ears for any sound of their invisible friend. Anxiety was gnawing away inside of both of them. It seemed like forever, but, finally, they heard a groan from near the ghost portal.

'Danny!' They called simultaneously, rushing towards where the sound originated from.

'Are you OK?' Sam asked.

Another groan followed her question. 'Dizzy... What happened?'

The Goth smiled- Danny was going to be OK, she knew it. 'We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to wake you up and get you out of here before your parents come back.'

Thoroughly confused, Danny decided that the best solution would be to follow Sam's instructions.

'How do we wake you up?' Tucker asked. 'Like normal?'

Phantom nodded, then realized that they couldn't see him. 'Yeah. That worked last time.'

Tucker walked up to the lab table and stared at his unconscious friend. 'How do we get you off of this, first?'

'There,' Danny instructed, invisibly pointing to a small switch. 'Under the table.'

It took some time, but Tucker eventually located the release. The binds around the ghost boy's wrists and ankles dissolved, freeing Danny. Sam immediately started to shake his shoulders, ignoring the pain from her burning hands. Phantom winced when he saw his head roll back to an unnatural angle. He felt that, but he still wasn't awake.

'Danny?' Sam said quietly. 'Wake up.'

Tucker, too, tried to release Danny from sleep's tight grasp, but it wouldn't let the ghost boy leave. The Techno-geek had to let go of his friend quickly- his hands were starting to hurt. Phantom's temperature was rising steadily.

Sam turned to look at where she thought Danny was.

'This isn't good,' she said for his benefit.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**My computer doesn't like my name- it keeps trying to capitalise it -_-**

**Anyway, I have some news! I don't know if it's good or bad, so you can decide yourself. Because school started, I have heaps of extra-curricular sports going on! I'm so tired… I slept through my alarm this morning and got to Athletics training late… oops.**

**So, my news is that the updates for this story have to now be posted on Wednesday, because basketball training has messed up my routine :(**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Please review, favourite and/or follow! Also, please check out my other stories. I have one that I wrote last night at one in the morning- it might be why I slept in- and I'm hoping to upload that soon.**

**Have a great week! See you (kinda) on Wednesday!**

**pale-blue11**


	5. Chapter 5

'Of course this isn't good, Sam!' Danny yelled, trying to hide his fear beneath a mask of anger. 'How can I leave the lab if I can't wake up?'

Tucker replied hesitantly. 'We could carry you to your room, couldn't we?'

'No, Tuck, you tried to touch me and got burnt.'

Sam ran out of the lab quickly and without telling them where she was going. Danny looked at Tucker in confusion, but the geek couldn't see him, and neither of the boys knew what was happening. Had Sam finally gone crazy? It was possible.

She reappeared soon after, holding a large amount of towels that almost blocked her vision.

'Quick- somebody take them,' she growled in effort. '_Tucker!'_

Danny resisted the urge to laugh, instead letting out a quiet snort. He tried to cover it up with a cough, but of course, Sam noticed.

'What are _you_ laughing at?' she snapped. 'We could leave you like this, you know.'

_Yeah, right, _Danny thought. _As if they would let my parents catch me again. _Suddenly, his back stiffened as he realized just how serious the situation was. They _could_ let his parents catch him again. What if it was impossible to wake him up? What if it couldn't be fixed? Solved?

Tucker and Sam were already out of the lab, not even noticing Danny's absence. He shook his head, attempting to rid it of all the negative thoughts that were flooding in. Silently trailing after his two friends, he was again struck with pessimism at the sight of his physical body, held between Sam and Tucker in a cocoon-like blanket. Danny shuddered- the body looked dead, well, more dead than usual. It looked… empty. Also, he noticed in alarm, the blanket was smoking slightly, the pale blue material turning the colour of caramel, slowing getting darker.

'Guys?' Danny ventured tentatively. He was aware of all they were doing for him, and didn't want to appear ungrateful. Unable to help in any real way, he hovered anxiously beside them. 'We might need to hurry, just a little.'

Sam and Tucker sped up as they reached the staircase to Danny's bedroom; Tucker cursing quietly as he was forced to ascend them backwards. By now, the blanket was the colour of a slightly burned marshmallow, about to burst into flames. The ghost boy ran ahead to stand in the doorway to his room. He turned around to watch his friends carry out their task, but had misjudged both their distance from him, and how fast they were travelling. Lacking the time to react, Danny had no way to escape. He didn't know _what_ would happen if his intangible form touched his physical body, but he didn't particularly want to find out. Danny felt powerless as he passed through himself.

'Wow, dude,' Tucker frowned in discomfort. 'This blanket is getting really-'

The complaint was cut of by a loud scream of absolute agony. It sounded just as Danny's had when he stepped into the Fenton Portal. And it was coming from the motionless form inside the blanket.

Tucker and Sam's eyes grew impossibly wide.

'Danny!' They both yelled at the same time, with practiced ease. Then, the whole house went deadly silent.

**DPDPDPDP**

_Oh ghost, _Danny panted, locked up in some obscure part of his mind. _It hurts._

The oppressive heat pounded down on him, forcing the ice that made up some of his ghost form to flare painfully as it tried to cool him down. The battle between hot and cold, light and dark, life and death, raged inside him, both opposites filling him with an arctic burn that seemed to be both killing and healing him at the same time. His surroundings were completely dark, not just devoid of light, but empty of all other sensations, as well. Danny had no idea where he was.

_Unless this is death…_

Shaking his head, the ghost boy backed up, floating through the void aimlessly. Maybe he could outrun his thoughts- if only he goes fast enough.

_No,_ Danny's head was whipping viciously from side to side, affecting his flight. _I can't be dead- I can't! Where's the Ghost Zone? Where are all my dead relatives? No!_

_Maybe this is it,_ an oddly calm voice responded. It was Danny's voice, but defeated, resigned to existing in this state forever.

He suddenly stopped moving; allowing the thoughts to fill his head, to the point where he thought he was going to turn insane from the constant chatter.

'No!' he yelled aloud. There was only one word in his head now, but that single syllable carried with it all the hopes, pains, triumphs and sufferings of Danny's existence. It was the only word to actually _mean_ something- it was more important than anything he had ever said before, or would ever say again.

So, his voice quiet and lonely, laced with regret, Danny said one last thing before giving in to the darkness.

'_Sam.'_

**DPDPDPDP**

'_Sam.'_

At the sound of her name, Sam let go of the blanket, suddenly unable to hold it. Danny's head hit the ground with a squelching thump. The noise sickened her, but she had to see what it was. Her whole body felt numb after what she had just witnessed, or heard, since she didn't actually _see_ anything. Tucker was still holding on to his end of the blanket, frozen with shock, and seemed unable to do anything else. Sam gently tugged the material away from Danny's face, and then spun around, gagging violently. The repulsive thump sounded again as Tucker's fingers released, but Sam didn't- _couldn't_- turn back to see where he was. The image was burned into her memory, the sight of Danny's dripping face branded in her mind.

There were soft popping noises coming from behind Sam, no doubt the sound of Danny rapidly melting. Dimly, Sam noticed a rise in the temperature, as if Danny's body was just a vessel for the otherworldly heat. It got to the point where Sam had to gasp and run down to the base of the stairs. No tears flooded her cheeks; her eyes remained traitorously dry, even as her heart and soul was being ripped apart. Dying, along with Danny.

Tucker wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she pushed him away. It was never in her character to act weak, and besides, she didn't deserve comfort. She should have saved him. Tucker looked hurt- he needed reassurance, even if Sam didn't. Someone needed to say: 'Don't worry! Everything will be fine- you'll see!'

But, of course, no one would say that. Sam and Tucker had every reason to worry, nothing will be fine, it won't get better eventually- no matter what people say. Sam shuddered as the temperature reached its peak and an ice-blue flame engulfed the figure that once used to be Danny. The flame didn't touch anything else, though, leaving the house unharmed. However, the memory would forever scar the minds of both Tucker and Sam- the sight of their best friend being swallowed by ghostly fire.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I had a major freak-out last Thursday when I realized that I hadn't written chapter 5 yet! Then, somehow, I managed to put it off until now. 11:24pm on Tuesday. I'm really bad at this. That's why this chapter didn't go anything like the one in my head… oh, well :)**

**And so, as promised- why my best friend almost forced me off FanFiction!**

**I hope that no one saw this, but here's a copy of a review I deleted for this story last Thursday:**

**Fellowphantomian(guest): What a terrible plot! My two year old sister could do better than this! How can you be bothered to write stories about a show for 6 year olds when you are obviously a lot older than that. Not impressed.**

**…Yeah. I wasn't happy. I get A LOT of my confidence as a writer from my reviews, so I got really depressed at this. I mean, I like constructive criticism for my stories, but this offered no help- it was just insulting. This review almost made me delete my account, but then I got a message from Gabby. She thought that my reaction was hilarious, and decided to string me along for a while. After denying it several times, I finally made her realize how serious I was. She didn't know that other people could see it, or how embarrassed I got after I received the review. I deleted it immediately, then ignored her for as long as I could… which was about twenty minutes. I am still furious, but we are best friends again- like Sam, Tucker and Danny :) and she promised never to review one of my stories again. Good.**

**Anyway, now that's over… please review, favourite and/or follow my story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed already. And hello, Deborahpflover, if you're reading this! Seriously, everyone else, check out her stories- they're awesome!**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke with a gasp, rolling onto his stomach in pain. His whole body burned, only the cool dampness of the lake water to battle the memory of the fire. Everything hurt.

Blearily, the ghost boy opened his eyes. It was either dusk or dawn, Danny couldn't tell which. Small waves lapped against his body, hissing as they touched him and evaporated into steam. Tiny shards of ice glistened as they fell from the clouds, landing on the sand beside Danny.

_Weird_, he thought, before foolishly trying to stand. After an age of effort, Danny made it to his knees. The world tilted crazily for a few moments before he fell back into the water with another hiss of steam and a frustrated grunt. He couldn't remember it ever having been this hard to get up before. Even while fighting Pariah Dark, Danny had never felt this degree of exhaustion. He could barely move, despite his best attempts.

Memories flooded through his mind. Memories of an endless void that swallowed him whole, managing to extinguish the aura that glowed around him, or just deadening it, halting its progress in illuminating Danny's surroundings. Memories of a cold fire, burning him from the inside out. Memories of Tucker, watching the flames with a lost, uncomprehending expression on his face. Memories of... of Sam. Screaming his name in desperation.

_Maybe it was her that brought me back,_ Danny wondered. _It wouldn't be the first time._

**DPDPDPDP**

Tucker felt empty.

His bed was hard and uncomfortable, the edge cutting into him as he lay draped across the narrow section. It hurt, but Tucker still couldn't bring himself to move. Why should he move? It would be a while until Sam was ready to meet up. Even though Tucker longed to see her, he knew that Sam would only view him as a reminder of a past best forgotten. What was more important- himself or Sam?

Tucker grunted with false humour, shifting on the bed and falling into an even more uncomfortable position. _I guess Danny's hero complex rubbed off on me._

There was no way he could hurt Sam- not just to make himself feel more complete, less alone. He would need a better excuse than that. If Sam wanted to see him, Tucker knew that she would come. The fact that she wasn't here now showed that she just wanted to be alone, left to her memories in peace.

Something gleamed in the corner of Tucker's eye. He turned his teary gaze towards what had caught his attention. His PDA. How had it ended up on the ground?

Tucker slid off the bed lifelessly, limp and without hurry. Collapsing in an awkward position on the floor, he reached out to pick up his baby.

_Oh, technology_, he lamented. _Why can't life be as simple as you are?_

_Because there's no challenge in that._

Tucker sighed. The voice had almost sounded like Danny, as he was only mere hours ago. The tears started again as Tucker realised that his best friend was dead- completely, this time.

**DPDPDPDP**

Left, right, left, right. A slow, steady pattern. Every so often, the unstable sand would send Danny to his knees, teeth gritted in an effort to silence the screams that built up in his throat. He was burning up again; feeling as if he could burst into flames any second.

_Is that what happened before_? Danny questioned. Of course, no one answered his muted inquiry. He was by himself, isolated from the rest of humanity, and the only plan he had was to find Frostbite. Last time his core acted up, the old yeti had known what was wrong. Maybe he would be able to shed some light onto _this_ situation. Danny hoped so, but the hardest obstacle was currently in progress. The beach on which he stumbled was familiar, but it wasn't the coast. Danny had been to the coast several times, and there were waves there. Not even a ripple disturbed the mirror-like surface of what must be a lake. It was eerie in the failing light.

_That's it_, the ghost boy thought in relief. _Lake Eerie_.

Now he knew where to go. He needed access to the Ghost Zone, and from here Danny could find Amity Park easily. It was just a matter of finding enough energy to fly there, otherwise he faced a long and tiresome walk.

Danny sat back onto the sand with a large exhale, trying to relax. Fire and ice battled inside him, turning some parts of his body hot, and others cold. He lay down, resting his face on the cool sand. He preferred the lower temperature because at least that was familiar. The fire scared Danny, made him anxious.

He sighed again, his breath shifting a few grains of sand. This made him smile weakly for no particular reason. At least he was alive.

**DPDPDPDP**

She still hadn't cried.

Her best friend was gone, engulfed by those otherworldly flames, but she couldn't find a single tear. Instead, Sam sat blankly against the wall of her bedroom, staring at the photo in her hands. It was her favourite. Before the Accident, before life became infinitely more complicated, that's when this picture was taken. She couldn't remember who had the camera, but somehow, all three of the trio were standing there, smiling up at her happily. They were pitifully oblivious to what would eventually happen to them.

_Good_, Sam thought. _Let them stay that way_.

But did she really want that? To forget all the ghost fights, the excuses, the secrets, the hiding? Strangely... no. She couldn't imagine how boring her life would have been if it weren't for Phantom. But just how unbearable would it be without Danny?

A wave of nostalgia broke over her, tossing her through a whirlwind of emotions. Still, she didn't cry. She couldn't cry.

_There's something seriously wrong with me_, Sam concluded. How else could she appear to be so uncaring, while she really felt as if she were being ripped to pieces?

Her parents had sensed her mood, apparently. It was getting close to midnight and neither of them had disturbed her. That was lucky, Sam knew. She couldn't tell what she'd do if she had to see another person.

_What about Tucker?_ Her mind whispered. It was right. She should see how he was doing. Sam twitched a little, thinking about getting up for the first time in some hours. It was too much effort.

Tucker would just have to be another friend that Sam had disappointed.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Did you think it was over? Well it's not!**

**I know I'm being a bit harsh to Sam, but this is what I think she would do in this situation. Tucker, too. What do you think is happening to Danny? I already have it planned out in my head, but any suggestions are welcome:)**

**It is cold and wet where I am :D I am enjoying a Chai Latte :) Mmmm….**

**Nothing else to say…**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow! All feedback makes me smile :)**

**pale-blue11**


	7. Chapter 7

Every tree looked the same; tall and spindly, with short, spiky tufts of half-dead leaves desperately clinging to the sick branches. The state of the vegetation had gotten progressively worse as Danny passed through and beneath it. Each step was a challenge, even just to keep moving forward, to not give up was causing Danny to have second thoughts about what exactly he was doing. Walking through an empty forest in the early hours of the morning, too weak to fight anything that jumped out of the deep shadows- was that really a good idea?

_Well_, Danny reasoned. _It's better that lying on the sand, out in the open_.

This was true, but fear doesn't always listen to reason. Rarely does the rational voice that speaks inside one's head truly impact on the raw terror contained in their hearts. Danny knew this better than anyone.

Keep moving, one step at a time- that was the plan. Eventually, the forest would end and civilization would appear on the horizon. Hopefully. But the strain was proving just too much. As his knees buckled and his shaking form collapsed, Danny knew that he had given up. There was no one to help him, no one who even knew where he was. Which brought up a question- how _did_ he end up on the edge of Lake Eerie? He couldn't remember anything after the darkness. Nothing except...

"Sam," Danny didn't even realise that he had said the name out loud. It echoed over and over in his mind, getting louder, then softer, in a continuous, maddeningly relaxing pattern. It gave him strength to go on, so Danny slowly pushed himself onto his knees. That was as far as he achieved, however, before his thoughts went blurry and his head started to spin.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Sam, dear," Mrs Manson asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder and lowering herself onto the edge of the large bed. "Please get up."

Sam flinched away from the touch. She didn't know why, it just _felt_ wrong, uncomfortable. Instead, she buried her face deeper into the large pillow, hiding her feelings in a more literal sense.

"Why?" Sam's voice was muffled and indistinct. "What's the point?"

"You still haven't told us what's wrong."

The Goth hesitated, then sat up, looking into her mother's concerned green eyes. The worry looked real, but Sam knew that most aspects of her parents were fake. Wealth and narrow-mindedness can do that.

_Should I trust her_? She wondered. _She's my mother- this shouldn't be so hard._

Sam opened her mouth, ready to finally verbally acknowledge what had happened just two nights previous, but something made her stop.

Instead, she smiled, though the action felt forced. "I'm fine."

"Danny? Tucker?" Mrs Manson probed. "Are they alright, too?"

"Look," Sam exploded, annoyance and frustration evident in her voice. "I said I'm fine- can't we just leave it like that? Please?"

Pamela frowned disbelievingly, but stood up anyway. "Well," she began, then faltered, having to think for a moment. "Please come down whenever you feel up to it. It would really improve your father and my day."

_Yeah_, Sam thought darkly. _Because my purpose in life is to make _you_ happy. As if._

While it would be a nice gesture on her behalf, Sam didn't feel up to spending time around her family. Or anyone, really. She could visit Tucker, but would prefer if he came to her place. Sunlight illuminated the edges if her large, dark curtains, reminding her of the day outside. These were the types of days she loved- early Spring, flowers and other assorted plants filling the fresh air with exotic and exciting scents- but the weather didn't suit her mood. She was guilty- there must have been something she could have done.

_What if_...

What if she had managed to puzzle out the solution to Danny's problem?

What if she hadn't told him to try going back to sleep?

What if she hadn't allowed the Fenton's to shoot him?

_What if I told him what I truly thought?_

That last one was the most important question. What if she had told Danny that she loved him? What would his answer have been?

Closing her eyes against the tears that had finally appeared, Sam wished fervently that she would have another chance.

If an additional opportunity arose, she knew that she wouldn't fail.

She couldn't.

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny was still in the forest. He could feel the rough vegetation beneath him, sharp sticks and stones doing their best to tear a hole in his jumpsuit. The air was cool, not freezing, but not warm either. A nice temperature.

Was he awake? Danny couldn't tell. His mind drifted through a dream-like haze, calm and serene, while his body was painfully aware of his surroundings. He was lying awkwardly on his right arm, the fist numb from lack of blood flow.

He felt torn up, yet complete. Confused, yet aware. But there was one inarguable fact that Danny knew was completely true. No matter how he looked at it, the ghost boy was tired.

An unfamiliar noise caused Danny to twitch slightly, his shoulders leaping upwards into a fighting stance, before he unwillingly relaxed again. It didn't matter what was coming- he wouldn't be able to stop anything in his condition.

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes, and froze. Before him was a large, white expanse of ice, huge glaciers jutting out of the pale surface like mountains. The scene was as clear as if Danny were there himself, but behind the icy image lay a second, less intrusive picture. Tall, half-dead trees, almost transparent, littered the Far Frozen like unmoving ghosts. Even the moonlight travelled through the merged dimensions, getting darker as the night wore on.

_What's happening_? Danny wondered, beginning to panic. This wasn't right. As the ghost boy tried to move, a pair of great, pounding footsteps sounded behind him, gradually getting louder.

"Great One!" The creature boomed.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I am ****_so_**** glad I got this up! Sorry for any typos, or anything that doesn't make sense. I'm in a hurry because I now only have 29 minutes to upload, or I would have broken my every-Wednesday promise. Better do that now!**

***cough, cough* I'm sick and ****_very _****tired :( Oh, well.**

**27 minutes…**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story. You guys are amazing :)**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow if you like this story! I'm going to sleep…**

**25 minutes…**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That's strange," Maddie muttered, bending down to pick up the pale blue towel outside Danny's room. The cloth was singed brown and black in seemingly random patterns. Though that did look like a handprint...

Straightening back up, Maddie carefully folded the towel over her arm before opening Danny's door.

"Good morning, dear," she called out cheerily, walking straight to the chest of drawers. "Sleep well? I think I left an ecto-gun in here."

There was no answer as Maddie continued to sift through the contents of the drawer. She stopped as her fingers hit something strange, slippery. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a photo of Sam, Tucker and... Phantom? The three of them were smiling into the camera, Phantom in the middle with his arms around the other two teens. They were outside, but nowhere Maddie recognized.

"Danny," she turned, still examining the picture. "Why aren't you in this photo?"

Finally, she lifted her eyes and gasped. The bed was neat, undisturbed- just how Danny had left it the day before. Even that loose corner was exactly the same.

Blinking herself out of a daze, Maddie pivoted and sprinted down the stairs.

"Jack!" She yelled. "Jack! He's gone!"

Her husband darted out of the kitchen, breakfast crumbs still covering the front of his orange jumpsuit.

"What is it, Mads?" He cried, pulling out an ecto-gun. "Is there a ghost?"

"No," Maddie sobbed, her throat burning with unshed tears of worry. "Danny didn't come home last night."

**DPDPDPDP**

"Thank you, Frostbite," Danny said, looking around at his surroundings. The ice formations were still more dominant, but behind that were the forest trees and vegetation. It was as if he were in two places at once- in both the world of the living and the dead.

"You are welcome, Great One," The huge yeti replied. "I imagine you have some questions?"

Danny nodded fervently and got to his feet. Being in the cold environment was giving him energy, making his aches less. Still, he almost fell as his balance went. He chuckled once he was steady. "Yeah. Just a few."

Frostbite gestured for him to start.

"So, um… How did I get to Lake Eerie?"

The yeti laughed, his booming voice echoing across the frozen landscape. "That is not what I expected you to ask! A better questions would be 'what is happening to me'. That I can answer."

Danny stared up at him in confusion and slowly copied Frostbite's suggestion.

"Well, Great One, you seem to have gained a new power. Judging from experience, you will need to use it soon."

"What?" Danny questioned. "Is that all you can tell me? Sam, Tuck and I already thought of that- so why did I wake up at Lake Eerie?"

Frostbite looked displeased with the ghost boy's reaction. "I do not know why you appeared at that location. I can only tell you what I know."

Danny sighed exasperatedly. He was confused and frustrated with his lack of knowledge and knew that he shouldn't take it out on Frostbite, but he didn't know what else to do. The whole situation was terrifying.

"So…" Danny began. "I'm guessing this is a fire power. Could you teach me how to use it?"

That thunderous laughter resonated across the ice again. "Could I teach you how to use fire? Oh, I'm sorry, Great One, but fire and ice do not mix. You remember your ice training- I do not want a repeat of that."

Danny flushed in embarrassment. He remembered it well. Then, a realization hit him.

"Frostbite,' he said hurriedly. "You said that fire and ice don't mix- I have both fire and ice powers! What could this mean?"

The yeti stared at him gravely. "You will have to be very careful not to upset your core too much. But," his expression lifted. "On a brighter note, you seem healthy enough to go back. Good bye, Great One, and good luck."

"No!" Danny protested. "Wait! I still have questions!"

The ice dissipated and floated away like smoke, leaving the forest behind.

Groaning in frustration, Danny sat back against a tree. A stray branch wedged itself painfully into the base of his back, but he didn't move. He just out his head in his hands, and let his mind go empty.

An idea would come to him. Eventually.

**DPDPDPDP**

The school felt empty without Sam or Danny. Tucker sat at their table by himself, no one even attempting to enter the depressing environment surrounding him. Danny was gone, dead for real this time, and Sam would never get over it.

_Better face the facts, Foley_, Tucker sighed inwardly. _Your life is messed up_.

Nothing could ever be the same again.

Just as he thought this, a strange sound pierced the air. Tucker and the whole of Casper High sprinted to the cafeteria windows just in time to see a black and white blur slam into the earth at the end of the football pitch. The ground trembled and terrified voices rose to screams as the confused students struggled to comprehend what just happened.

Tucker stared out the window, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes unblinking. It couldn't be- Danny was dead! Burnt by those ghostly flames!

That meant only one thing to Tucker- this new ghost _couldn't_ be Danny. He would have to get rid of it himself.

**DPDPDPDP**

The ghost boy groaned as he pulled himself out of the shallow pit he had created. Frostbite never said anything about this new power using so much energy. Danny could hardly move.

Reaching one shaking hand out to move away from the impact site, he tried to crawl. Undignified, but necessary. After what seemed like hours of effort, Danny looked behind to see how much progress he had made. His blackened boots were still in the crater. The realisation sapped the ghost boy of any hope he had obtained in the last few minutes. He was both physically and mentally exhausted and had no idea where in Amity Park he had landed. He could be in an entirely different state, for all he knew.

The grass felt soothing against Danny's feverish face, cooling his flushed cheeks. Rapidly, though, the grass was beginning to lose its luster, turning yellow and brown beneath his tired form. Danny exhaled, his breath killing the grass before him both from heat and cold- frost encased the blackened remnants of the once-green blades.

Danny closed his eyes to block out the sight, but they flew open again at a familiar voice.

"Don't move, ghost," Tucker commanded, a Fenton Thermos pointing steadily at Danny's head.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I hope you're all enjoying this story so far! This was so unexpected- I thought it would be finished by now! :D**

**I freaked out yesterday because we had a public holiday on Monday, and I forgot that I had to write this for today! Still- I got it up on time :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story! You guys make my week and I'm so glad that you like it!**

**So, as usual-**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow this story! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D**

**I'm so happy for absolutely no reason!**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11 **


	9. Chapter 9

Tucker glared at the ghost at his feet. Danny had been gone less than a day, and already the whole Ghost Zone had heard about his disappearance. Tucker knew that this was just the first of many intruders that would be visiting Amity Park in the following months, once they knew of the hero's absence.

"So," Tucker asked angrily of the being at his feet. "What type of freak are you? A shapeshifter? Amorpho? Bertrand?"

The ghost looked up. Whoever it was, it certainly looked a lot like Danny. Rage lit up Tucker's insides like the flames that had killed his best friend. Who was this ghost to think that it could wear Danny's face?

"Well?" Tucker prompted aggressively. "Who are you?"

The ghost stared into his eyes as if it could see into the boy's soul, and what it saw hurt it. The sorrow and pain was an almost flawless act, but the techno-geek easily saw through it.

Opening and closing its mouth several times, the ghost seemed to think carefully. Its eyes closed and it slumped forward, one single word passing through its lips in a barely-audible whisper.

"Help."

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny was first aware of the tingling in his feet and hands. They buzzed as if alive and separate from the rest of his body. At first the sensation was pleasant, reassuring- he was finally conscious- but soon it grew to a prickling burn. His whole body began to shake as a scream tore out of him.

"Be quiet," a voice hissed. It was then that Danny noticed there was another person with him, so he focused hard, ignoring the pain of his core, until his cries were decreased to small whimpers. Beneath that was the annoying whine of a charging ecto-gun.

Fearfully, Danny opened his eyes. He was lying in an old alleyway between buildings. His hands and feet were tied together in what looked like wire from the Fenton Fisher, the thin strands cutting into his wrists and ankles. But, more worrisome than that, was the weapon held to his head. Danny instinctively flinched away from it.

"Don't move," Tucker quickly commanded. "Unless you want me to shoot this thing."

Danny moaned. "No. Tuck..."

The ecto-gun moved closer to Danny's temple, causing him to panic. His breath came in small gasps as he struggled to regain control of his core. The fire was straining to get out, surprising Danny with its ferocity, and the ice was trying to keep it back, but it looked as if the internal battle would be over soon. He began to shudder and couldn't do anything to stop it as his body curled in on itself.

Tucker, startled by the movements, stepped back slightly. "Don't move!" He yelled again.

It took all his effort, but Danny finally managed to drag his eyes up to meet Tucker's.

"Run," the ghost boy whispered.

The other boy glared defiantly. "No. Not until you answers some of my questions."

Danny's shaking became more pronounced, shudders racing up and down his spine. He could hardly speak anymore. "You have to go _now_."

Tucker ignored him. "Who are you really?"

"Tucker!"

"You're not Danny," he continued, his voice cracking at his friend's name. "So you can drop whatever disguise you've got on. It's not very good, anyway."

The ghost boy went still. Tucker paused and looked at him curiously. Danny's mouth was slightly ajar, wisps of steam and ice floating out. His eyes were glazed over with resignation, sorrow also visible in them. As he slowly turned to look at Tucker, he did so mechanically.

Danny stared into his friend's face, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Too late," he whispered before icy blue flames raced through the alleyway, lighting up every crevice in the stonework, causing people on the other side of Amity Park to peer into the sky in wonder.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Danny!" Maddie cried out from the Fenton GAV as it veered around a corner. Jack was driving, and together they posed a very serious road problem.

"Where now, Mads?" Jack asked. His expression was tired and his face pale from worry. They had been searching for hours with still no sign of their son. Jazz was already at school by the time they had noticed his disappearance, and neither particularly wanted to pay her a visit there. Mr Lancer had rung Maddie earlier that morning to ask Danny's whereabouts, so he couldn't be in class.

Maddie sighed, leaning her head against the inside of the vehicle. "I don't know, dear. Have we checked the Nasty Burger?"

"Yes."

"The cinema?"

"Yes."

"The mall?"

"Yes, Mads," Jack sighed. "Twice."

Maddie surprised herself when she suddenly burst into tears.

"Where could he be?" She sobbed. "What if he's lost, or a ghost found him, or he was in an accident, or..."

Neither wanted to finish that sentence. Jack pulled over to the side of the road, running over a small letter box as he did so. The seat belts undid automatically when the engine stopped.

The large, orange man twisted in the seat to face his distraught wife.

"We _will_ find him," Jack reassured herself and him. "Whether it's today or... or later, we _will_ find him eventually."

Maddie sniffled. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Jack smiled, though the act was obviously forced. "I'm a Fenton!"

Maddie started to sob again, and the sound brought tears to Jack's eyes as well. He tried to surreptitiously dry them without his wife noticing. She would only get distracted, and they couldn't afford to delay. What if Maddie was right? Their boy could be in trouble.

To calm himself as well as Maddie, Jack gently placed a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly through watering eyes.

"Danny's a Fenton, too," Jack said softly. "He can take after himself."

Maddie nodded. "I know that. It's just... hard not to know where he is. What he's been doing," she dragged a hand across her face. "I haven't seen Sam or Tucker since Danny disappeared. I... I guess I didn't think much of not finding him that night... I mean- Phantom was in our lab. He was..."

Jack put his head in his hands. "Are we bad parents?"

Maddie opened her mouth to answer, but a bright flash up ahead interrupted her.

"Ghost!" She and Jack yelled at the same time, automatic seat belts locking into place as the Fenton GAV sped towards the light.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Is Tucker OOC? Probably, but please understand what he's going through before giving up on this story. He's being really annoying- he doesn't want to follow the plan -_-**

**Anyway- thanks for reading and to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed!**

**Aaaannnnndddd: Please review, favourite and/or follow. It lets me know that you guys like it, or what I should change.**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	10. Chapter 10

The blue energy engulfed Tucker, causing his red beret to fly off his head, but he remained unharmed. The flame-like light flew at him, and then parted just before it came too close. Gradually, Tucker forced his eyes open, and just stared at the phenomenon occurring right in front of him, unable to tear his gaze away from the river of rapidly moving light. Within it, he could see shapes, faces. When he concentrated, Tucker could see himself and Sam frozen in the animated ice, appearing to laugh at some forgotten joke.

_Not that forgotten_, Tucker reminded himself. _Danny obviously remembers._

A twinge joy followed by guilt coursed throughout him as he realised his mistake, but the energy was soothing, telling him not to worry, that everything would work out all right. Eventually.

The light was now transparent, and Tucker could see through it as if he were looking at the scene from behind a waterfall. A figure was sprawled against the wall, its hands and feet no longer tied up with the Fenton Fisher.

"Danny," Tucker whispered disbelievingly. "How..."

The energy faded completely, the last wisps of it flying up into the sky, where dark storm clouds were gathering.

The ghost boy coughed and shakily began to stand. After a few moments, his movements became more fluent; he was almost back to normal. Danny's colouring was better, also. His face was no longer deathly pale, and his eyes weren't dull. Instead, they shone the same way as the energy had, blue and constantly in motion. Looking into his best friend's eyes made Tucker feel dizzy, but he would never admit that to Danny.

For a few tense seconds, the two boys watched each other, unwilling to be the first to do anything. Finally, Tucker's curiosity triumphed against the doubt and unease that also filled his heart. This _was_ Danny, he was certain, but no one could go through death and not change. Especially not twice.

"Danny," Tucker whispered again. Then, without even thinking of it, he launched himself at the ghost boy. Both of them stumbled, Danny still slightly weak.

"Tuck!" He exclaimed. A PDA fell from Tucker's pocket, but he was too happy to care. Danny was alive!

Well, sort of.

"Dude," Tucker muttered into Danny's shoulder, neither of them ready to let go. "We thought you were dead! Completely."

Danny let out a strangled laugh. "Me too, Tuck. I-"

The rest of his words were cut off by a bright green flash.

"Stand back, ghost boy," Jack Fenton demanded, smoke still trailing from the end of his ecto-gun.

**DPDPDPDP**

"M-Mr and Mrs Fenton!" Tucker exclaimed in a falsely cheery voice. "What are you going here?"

Behind him, Phantom groaned and tried to stand up. His aura was blue, the light seeming to dance across his form like flames, flickering and flaring with every movement the ghost boy made. His eyes were two symmetrical pits of this same ghostly fire, the flames reaching out of the sockets and curling around in a similar way to mist.

Maddie noticed that, while Phantom appeared covered in some type of mis-colored fire, the temperature in the alley was several degrees cooler than outside of it. Glancing over to her husband, Maddie raised her weapon higher and aimed it towards the ghost boy's face.

At this action, Phantom's face morphed into something ugly- rage. The flames increased in size until the ghost was only a humanoid shape within them, and the temperature dropped drastically. Gasping, Maddie dropped her ecto-gun, watching as frost curled it's way though the delicate technology. The ice had burned her, and looking over, it had also harmed Jack.

Maddie saw Tucker's expression light up in alarm.

"Danny!" He yelled. "Stop! What are you doing?"

Phantom paused, the flames flickering in a less-urgent manner as the techno-geek's words reached him. Then, he stopped moving at all.

Maddie still couldn't see the ghost boy's face through the fire, but she could imagine the thoughtful expression he would he wearing as he processed Tucker's cries. Everything was motionless. The world halted for a few seconds, the birds stopped singing, and even the sounds of distant people disappeared. It was unnerving, to say the least. To think that this ghost was actually considering what Tucker had said contradicted most of what Maddie knew to be fact.

Ghosts don't care for humans. They certainly don't take _advice_ from them.

Phantom moved so fast, Maddie didn't even have time to blink before his arms were out above his head, hands pointed to the sky. She shouted a warming to Tucker and pulled Jack to the ground. Just in time.

The town shook. Buildings rocked on their foundations, dust clouding around some of the older establishments. People screamed and ran for cover from the twin columns of blue light that vertically pierced the sky, originating from Phantom's hands. The ghost was steady, floating a few inches above the ground and remaining completely still.

The clouds above swirled dangerously, lit up from within by the unnatural, ghostly light. It caused the town to go dark, though the clouds themselves glowed brightly.

Maddie looked back to Phantom. His form was cleansed of flames, and he stared up at the sky with a sorrowfully happy expression, a sad smile just lifting the corners of his mouth.

**DPDPDPDP**

Sam heard the screaming. Who didn't? It travelled through Amity Park like a gruesome alarm, forcing the Goth out of bed.

She looked out the window, and at first was unable to find the source of the cries. Then, her gaze fell onto the two poles of pale blue light. They were the exact colour and texture of the flames that had taken Danny away.

Her face hardening, Sam turned away from the window and collapsed facedown on her large bed.

With her face buried in a pillow, it was then that the tears decided to come. Finally.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I hope this chapter's ok. I had a _really _tiring day yesterday, and my eyes actually closed a few times while I wrote this. I don't even remember that last bit…**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed this story!**

**And please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter! I'd really like to hear what you think :)**

**Have a nice week, and happy Easter!**

**pale-blue11**


	11. Chapter 11

The small smile flickered and died soon after it appeared. Tucker watched his friend warily.

_What was_ _that?_

The techno-geek was unable to move as Danny turned to face him, still hovering a few inches above the cracked pavement. Dirt and dust trickled down from the abused buildings and the whole town seemed to let out a sigh of relief when the ground stopped moving. The large, dark clouds still hung over Amity Park, with occasional bursts of lighting illuminating the devastation everywhere.

"The storm looks like it's leaving," Danny noted, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just caused untold damage to the town he swore to protect.

Tucker jumped at Maddie's voice, forgetting that she was there.

"Don't move," she growled, again raising the ecto-gun to point at his face. "We have you now, ghost."

"Yeah," Jack reinforced. "There's nothing you can do."

Danny folded his arms and looked at them in amusement. Then, he sank into the ground and disappeared.

"Except for that!" The orange ghost hunter boomed in annoyance. Maddie sighed and wiped a tired hand across her face, letting her weapon drop to point at the ground. Tucker was about to say something when a hand grabbed his ankle. He had just enough time to yell out in surprise before Danny pulled him under.

"Oh, gross," Tucker groaned. "The _sewer_, dude? Seriously?"

After getting a few seconds to adjust to the smell, the techno-geek felt a light tug on his left sleeve.

"We have to move," Danny ordered. "Now, before they follow us."

Tucker slapped his hand away. "No. Not until you tell me what just happened. So, spill."

"I-I don't," the ghost stammered. "I can't..."

Tucker glared at him, causing his friend to lean back slightly.

"Fine," Danny slouched. "It's hard to explain, but... I got a new power."

"What? That's great! Why couldn't you say that before?"

"Because..." He looked up at the top of the pipe above their heads, talking to it rather than Tucker. "Because it might kill me. At least, that's what Frostbite made it seem like."

Tucker froze. "How might it kill you?"

"C'mon," Danny said, ignoring the question. "Let's get out of here."

"How might-"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Phantom yelled. The echo in his voice was amplified in the narrow tunnels. "I don't want to explain it twice, especially when I'm not even sure if I'm right.

"Who knows?" He asked, throwing his hands up. "Maybe I got this all wrong."

"I hope so, dude," Tucker comforted. "Now, how about you get us out of here?"

Danny chuckled, his familiar mood starting to reappear. "That sounds good, Tuck."

Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, Danny lifted them both out of the sewers. The pair had to choke back laughter at the sight of Maddie and Jack, still examining the ground as if it would give them some clue as to where Tucker and the ghost boy had gone.

**DPDPDPDP**

Maddie and Jack scanned the entire area for evidence, for some clue as to where Tucker had been taken. They could be anywhere by now, and that thought caused Maddie great distress. If Tucker disappeared, it would be the Fenton's fault.

_Should've shot the ghost boy when I had the chance_, she thought bitterly. Maddie didn't know what it had been that made her finger pause on the trigger. She could blame it on the shock of her son's friend being so close to a ghost, but that wasn't it. Phantom had been lying there, defenseless and obviously hurting. Getting shot was not fun, she could imagine.

Still, her actions were wrong. A life should always take priority over an afterlife, and now Tucker was gone because of her lack of judgment. Maddie wondered how she was ever going to break that news to Danny, if they couldn't manage to find his friend.

Rapid beeping from inside the GAV alerted the ghost hunters to something ghostly.

_It's probably Phantom- coming back to gloat_, Maddie frowned. Jack came back and gave her a hand-held device about the same size as Tucker's PDA. It was there that the distress signal radiated from.

"Jack!" Maddie gasped. Her husband peered over her shoulder, but was unable to understand the green diagram on the small, black screen. The grid pattern was pretty standard, but the crooked cone-like shape made Maddie's job just that little bit easier. There was an ecto-storm flaring up somewhere nearby, and she was certain that the readings on her device were connected to the ghost boy.

"Quick, Jack," Maddie yelled as she jumped into the passenger seat of the GAV. "Follow my directions."

**DPDPDPDP**

"So where are we going?" Tucker asked.

"Sam's."

"What!"

Danny frowned. "Sam's. From your reaction earlier, you must have thought something bad happened to me, right?"

"Right," Tucker replied softly. "We thought you were dead. Well, deader."

It took the techno-geek a while to realise that the shakes he could feel coming from Danny were not from pain, fatigue or even anger. No, he was _laughing_.

And that just made it worse.

"How was that funny?" Tucker snapped. "We thought we would never see you again! And, of course, Sam blames herself. She thinks that if she hadn't forced you to try and sleep, none of this would have happened."

"What?" Danny said, trying to force away the hysterical laughter that he knew would be inappropriate. "But I'm not dead."

"Danny," Tucker muttered angrily. "Put me down. Now."

The ghost boy landed smoothly on the side of the road and waited for his friend to talk. He didn't have long to wait.

"We didn't _know_ you weren't dead," Tucker yelled, his face red from anger. "From what we saw, you died. Burned up by... by... whatever that was! That's the thing- we didn't _know_ what it was. We _still_ don't know.

"Now," the boy had visibly calmed down, though his hands shook from the force of his anger. "Before we see Sam, you had better think about what you do to others by acting this way. It's as if you don't care."

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I get sick of all the stories that make Tucker look weak, so I decided to make him STRONG! Sorry if that contradicts how you see him.**

**OK... this story's getting close to finished. Happy ninth anniversary of Danny Phantom everyone! It's April 3rd!**

**So, HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed that last chapter. I'll try, i83LI3VE:)**

**Hee hee! Hallo Deborah you awesome friend!**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**...And I have school :(**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie's fists were clenched in fear as her husband daringly maneuvered the GAV along the narrow roads. On their right was a large cliff of steep, towering rock. On their left, the ocean tossed turbulently in the heavy winds. A thin metal barrier was all that prevented the strange vehicle from going over the edge and plummeting into the enraged water below.

"Jack!" Maddie scolded loudly as the side of the GAV screeched in protest along the cliff face, trailing a ribbon of sparks. "Concentrate!"

"I'm trying," Jack whined, fiddling with something below the wheel. "But I know I put the spare Fenton Thermos around here somewhere!"

"The ghost boy probably- _Jack_! Eyes on the road!" A small, white car swerved to avoid them, thankfully not going over the edge. Maddie let out a sigh of relief and continued with what she was trying to say. "The ghost boy probably stole it, like he did all the others."

"You're right, Mads!" Jack boomed. "That spectre has been taking too much of our equipment. When I find that ghost, I'm gonna tear it apart molecule by molecule!"

Maddie sighed and looked back out the window, keeping a firm grip on her seat in case of any unexpected turns. There wasn't much further to go until they reached the source of the ecto-storm. She hoped they weren't too late to stop it getting out of control.

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny gaped at Tucker in disbelief. "It's as if I don't _care_?" He echoed incredulously. "What would make you say that?"

Tucker scoffed. "You might have only disappeared last night, but your parents are frantic. Sure, they might be hunting ghosts now, but... you should have seen them then, Danny. I couldn't come up with an excuse, not after... What happened."

Danny stared at his friend piercingly. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"What?" Tucker yelled angrily. "No! Of course I didn't! All I'm saying is your parents are worried for you. Sam and I were worried for you. Maybe you should have... I don't know. Given us some warning? At least that would have been better than you just turning up out of the blue."

Danny hesitated for a second, then held out his hand. Tucker looked at it in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me your phone," the ghost boy said emotionlessly. "Please."

Tucker searches through his large pockets and produced the wanted item. Silently, he handed it over.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "Is that you?"

Tucker could hear her response clearly, Amity Park seemed to have gone on mute, none of its inhabitants were willing to be the first to make any sound.

"Tuck?" Came Sam's tired voice. "I don't feel like talking right now."

Danny swallowed, and it looked painful. "No, Sam. It's me. It's Danny."

There was no noise from the other end of the line. The boy's glanced at each other nervously; there was no telling what could happen.

"Sam?" Danny persisted. "Plea-"

"Speak to me in person," she interrupted. "I need to be able to see you."

A grin spread over Phantom's face. "We'll be there!"

Tucker let out a small yelp as both he and the ghost boy shot into the dark sky.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Are you sure this is the place, Mads?" Asked Jack as the GAV slowed. Maddie slowly released her death-grip and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," both of the ghost hunters watched in stunned silence as the sky grew darker and darker. One area was completely black, except for the darting flashes of light that crackled along the surface.

"That doesn't look like lightning," Jack murmured quietly. He was right. The energy danced through the sky along the base of the clouds, almost as if it were trapped inside and was waiting for some hidden signal to escape.

His wife frowned. "What could be causing this?"

Eyes squinting in concentration, Jack answered in a serious voice. "It _must _be a ghost."

Maddie sighed.

**DPDPDPDP**

Sam flopped face-first onto her bed, ignoring the flashes of lightning from outside, as she thought about the trial ahead. Tucker would be here soon, and Danny too, apparently.

_But how? _Sam wondered. _How will Danny be here? We saw him…_

He was dead. He _is _dead… right? Sam didn't know what to think any more.

She flinched violently and shot off of the bed at a small cough. Phantom looked nervous, standing awkwardly on the left of her large window. There was no noise, nothing to break the silence but the sound of Sam's panicked breathing.

_This can't be Danny! It just _can't.

"What is this?" She asked in a trembling voice.

Phantom's eyes widened in shock at her reaction and he took a step back, towards the window, before he appeared to make up his mind.

"I left Tucker outside," Danny gestured to where he had left his friend. "I didn't think he should be here."

Sam swallowed. "Here for what? I… have nothing to say."

"I doubt that."

There was no reply, so Danny shifted uncomfortably. Sam could see him trying not to get frustrated with her, but she knew that if she tried to speak now, it would only hurt the both of them.

"Sam," the ghost boy pleaded. "Please. I _need _you to say something."

"Okay," She whispered. "What happened? What _really_ happened? Because the last time I saw you, you were dead. And that might have only been last night, but it felt like much longer."

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny blinked. His eyes and throat burned, but he had to be strong. He had to show Sam that he was okay, the same as he'd always been. That nothing had changed. Her words, filled with so much sorrow and self-hatred, tore a hole through him and hurt more than the fire that constantly raged inside him now.

"I should... Tucker should be here for this," Danny stammered. "I promised him earlier."

"No," Sam argued. Her voice rose, and she looked much more like the girl she was not long before. "You are _not_ leaving me here again, Daniel Fenton! If you think that you can just walk in here, or fly or," she waved her arms above her head for emphasis, "_whatever_, and then just _leave_, then you have a surprise coming."

"I-" the flustered boy protested. He and Sam were now just inches away from each other, her glaring into his fearful eyes. Slowly, the anger ebbed out of her gaze and Danny watched as she turned away from him.

"You know what?" Sam asked, her voice once again soft, defeated. "I've changed my mind. You're not Danny. You might say that you are, but he would never do this to me. Me or Tucker."

Her heavy words created a weight inside of Danny. It tried to pull him to the ground, to crush him in the process, but he somehow managed to stay standing.

"It-" he cleared his throat, trying to make himself sound... less resigned. Less heartbroken. "It really is me."

Danny stepped forward and looked into Sam's amethyst eyes as if it killed him to do so. Before she could ask what he was doing, he leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise."

Danny knew, as he flew away, that his face must have been as red as Sam's had just been.

**AN:**

Hey! pale-blue11 here!

**Now, before any of you decide to quit on this story, know that Sam ****_will_**** be coming back soon, hopefully next chapter. But then, the story was only supposed to be about this long, and I've been writing more than I expected, so... If she's not in the next chapter, she'll be in the one after that.**

**I'm sorry, I83LI3VE, I tried to make it dramatic :( Just no good at that, I guess... I used up everything to say in Tucker's speech D:**

**Ummm... My room is dark. It's scaring me again O.o I need to go before something gets me... And not even Super Danny can help me now, Deborah :( But I ****finished the chapter :D I'll PM you tomorrow, K?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed that last chapter!**

**And please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter :) Ooo! Who thinks this could reach 40 reviews before next week? I hope so!**

**O.o Scary noises...**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jack, if this is a ghost, we're in over our heads," Maddie told her husband. "I don't even know where to start."

His next words were drowned out by a loud, low rumbling, like the sound of a large beast's growl. A flash of pale blue energy darted out of the angry cloud, striking the rapidly churning sea and being absorbed into its surface. The two bewildered ghost hunters watched fearfully as the water seemed to stop moving, thin webs of light freezing it in place.

"What _is_ that?" Jack whispered, his voice far softer than Maddie had ever heard it. She shook her head; she didn't know either.

With another near-blinding blaze of energy, the water began to move. Slowly, at first, but it quickly began to get more purposeful, as if it were alive. The water surged upwards powerfully, defying all laws of gravity as it took on a wet, luminescent form. With a roar like the screams of the drowning, it took on what Maddie assumed to be it's final shape, and paused again. The surface of its enormous body- at least the size of the Fenton Works building- flowed constantly, like miniature waterfalls. Chills ran down Maddie's back as she realized what had made the creature pause.

It had seen them.

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny drifted down from Sam's bedroom with a giddy expression on his face. He felt light, lighter than he had since… whatever had happened the night before. The fire that continually burned inside of him because of his new power had subsided. He guessed that this was because of Sam, but… there was a strange feeling of foreboding that he couldn't seem to shake. It was the only thing that seemed to tie him to the earth- if he didn't have that weight, Danny felt as if he could just float away from sheer happiness. He had _finally _shown Sam how he felt, and, though he hadn't seen her reaction, it made him feel _amazing._

"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed furiously, breaking the ghost boy out of his blissful stupor. "You said that I could hear it too!

Danny, his face still flushed, landed beside his angry friend and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Tuck, that was private."

The techno-geek smirked. "Private? Did I miss something?"

"What? No!" Phantom protested, but his expression betrayed him. "We just… talked."

Tucker's grin grew. "Talked?"

"Drop it, Tuck!"

"Whatever," the techno-geek waved his hand dismissively, looking slightly annoyed. "Are you still going to tell me what you _promised?_"

"What did I promise?"

"Stop it!" Tucker yelled. His frustration was now plainly obvious. "You're doing this on purpose! Tell me what happened, or I won't be able to help you."

Danny hesitated, recognizing the truth in his friend's words. He was avoiding the question, because he wasn't sure how to explain what he had gone through. But that wasn't any reason to exclude Tucker from something that could be important.

"I…" he started, gazing vacantly at the sky. _'Has the sky always been that dark?'_ he wondered, before giving his attention back to Tucker. "I got a new power. Fire, I think."

"Yes," the boy sighed. "You already said that, but why do you think your fire is blue?"

"It's the same colour as the ice power," Danny frowned. "And that might become a problem."

Tucker paused with his mouth partly open, staring at the ghost boy as if he had grown another head… again.

"You said before," he began in a low voice. "That this new power might kill you. Does this have anything to do with fire and ice being… incompatible?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, averting his gaze from Tucker's. "It was like I was burning and freezing at the same time. I thought I was melting."

"Was?"

Their eyes met again. "It's better now," the ghost boy murmured. "And I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. I mean, where did the energy _go_?"

Tucker stepped forward and placed a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. I _won't _let you burn, and neither will Sam."

"Yeah," Danny exhaled quietly, looking back to the ground, wishing he could just sink into it and forget all abut this new skill. "She was just so _angry, _though. And then…"

A loud, ominous growl interrupted Tucker's next question, causing the pair to look quickly towards the horizon. Far off in the distance, strange lightning illuminated the sky and made the already-fragile town shake.

Danny and Tucker turned to face each other, both speaking at the same time.

"Stay here," Danny ordered.

Tucker looked determined. "I'm coming with you."

They glared for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to back down first.

"Let me solve this," another voice interjected. "We're _all _going."

"S-Sam?" Danny stammered. The memory of when they had last met was imprinted to his mind, but despite that, he was caught off-guard.

"Yep," Sam said unwaveringly, grabbing first Danny's, then Tucker's hands in her own. She smiled at Danny, who couldn't help but grin back. "Let's go, Phantom."

All three of them took to the air, ready for the upcoming battle.

**DPDPDPDP**

_We're in trouble now, _Maddie thought. But she was oddly calm, despite the initial chill she had gotten from the water-based ghost, and she couldn't help but distantly wonder if her sudden lack of concern was due to the creature's piercing gaze. It seemed to stare into her, seeing all of her thoughts, her dreams, and Maddie willingly presented the information it wanted. Jack was standing rigidly beside her, also entranced by the ghost's threatening beauty.

"Jack! Maddie!" The familiar, irritating voice broke through the spell, allowing both ghost hunters to whirl around and face their prey.

"_Phantom," _hissed the water ghost. It seemed to talk in several voices at once, each morphing into the next like some sort of eerie song. "_How nice to see you again."_

Maddie flinched when the ghost boy spoke. "Again?" he asked, completely confused. "When have we met before?"

The being laughed, water flying away from it in small waves, and spinning through the air like glowing ribbons. "_You do not remember me?"_ it wheezed incredulously. "_But I _am _you!"_

The expression on Phantom's face was priceless, and Maddie found herself secretly wishing for a camera to capture that moment forever.

"Me?" The ghost boy asked, pointing to himself to clarify.

"_Yes, you," _the water ghost laughed. "_I am your thoughts, your memories, your wishes, your dreams. I know everyone you do," _Somehow, the water seemed to form a face. Maddie shuddered when it grinned at her. "_I know all your names."_

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Deborahpflover and I had a strange 3-5 conversations last night… at the same time… email after email! It was ****_so _****fun! :D Anyway, we decided that I should somehow incorporate the words "I know all your names" into this chapter because of one of the more… interesting… emails :P**

**And guess what she found in one of the Danny Phantom episodes?! There's a background character called Sarah! She has orangeish hair! :D MY name is Sarah and I have orange hair! No kidding- her name is Sarah! AH! It's so exciting! :D Thank you, thank you, ****_thank you _****Deborah!**

**So… ****_huge _****thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed this story! Only two reviews for that last chapter… :( So a BIG thank you to those people! ataylor8 and Deborahpflover**

**I'm not forgetting everyone who reviewed before then, so there'll be a big thank you at the very end of this story :)**

**And ****_please_**** review, favourite and/or follow this chapter! I'd really like to hear what you think-especially since it's getting to the end :)**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	14. Chapter 14

"Tucker," Sam whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the ghost ahead of them. "Do you know what's happening?"

The techno-geek slowly shook his head. They were standing just a few meters behind Maddie and Jack, but neither one of the ghost hunters had seen them. Cars were screeching to a halt on both sides as the road curved and allowed them to view the phenomenon occurring offshore.

"Be careful, dude," Tucker murmured quietly. He could see that Danny had been preparing to deal with the ghost, but its words had forced the ghost boy to stop in mid-air, one fist pulled back, ready to attack.

"What?" Danny asked, his expression bewildered. His arms fell to his sides. "How can you be me? I'm here!"

The creature laughed again, and Tucker flinched as a jet of water hit his friend, making the smaller ghost fly back with a cry of surprise. Danny slowly straightened up, his hair flat and dripping. Small beads of water ran into his eyes, making him blink frantically, trying to dispel the stinging salt.

"_I am a part of you," _the ghost explained. "_The energy that you could not handle."_

Tucker gasped in realization. The crowd gathering behind him and Sam was forgotten in light of this new information.

Sam turned to face him, tugging gently on his sleeve for attention. "What? What is it?"

"The storm," he responded, his face going pale with worry. "It's not natural."

"Then what is it?"

Both he and Sam flinched when another flash of lightning struck the water. The creature appeared to grow, its flowing body being fed by the energy.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, breaking him out of his stupor. "Focus! This could be important!"

"It's Danny," he spoke dully, hypnotized by the waves. "Danny's doing this."

**DPDPDPDP**

It was cold, and he was wet. The ghost boy could do nothing to stop the shivering that wracked his whole body. Since acquiring the new power, he had been far less resilient to low temperatures, but it hadn't been as noticeable as it was at that moment. The heat was building up inside of him again, making him shudder. It was trying to force its way out of him, but Danny had the feeling that would cause even more problems.

"The energy I could not handle," Danny echoed under his breath. _It's…_

Now he looked closer, the water didn't have a ghostly aura, like he had first thought. It was filled with light, _his _light.

"You're what happens to the energy I released!" He exclaimed. "The energy I couldn't control!"

The water paused, and Danny could feel it watching him thoughtfully, as if it were pondering a great mystery. "_Yes,"_ it agreed. "_But I can still sense it within you. It wasn't there a minute ago, and it's growing."_

Danny didn't answer, but he was obviously shaken. _It can sense it? It can sense my power?_

"Danny!"

The ghost boy looked down to where the panicked voice had originated. Sam and Tucker were standing at the edge of the road, only a steel railing to keep them from falling.

"Stay back!" he yelled, holding out a hand to warn them. At that moment, a column of water shot up and slammed into his side. The blast was oddly cool, but it burned him at the same time. With tears of pain in his glowing eyes, Danny steadied himself in the air and looked to assess the damage. His suit was completely disintegrated where he had been hit, green and red smeared over the large, deep gash. Gritting his teeth in pain, the ghost boy floated back up to the creature, ready to give it his all. Almost there, his vision went black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Danny!" Sam yelled, Tucker doing the same beside her. Their hands were clasped tightly over the steel railing as both watched their friend. They needed him down, they had to talk to him, but he either didn't understand the urgency in their voices, or he chose to ignore it.

"Stay back!" he commanded. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but was stunned into silence by the giant fountain of bright water that was rapidly approaching him. A second later, without her even having to think about what she was doing, Sam was rooting through all the gadgets in the GAV, looking for one in particular.

"C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, trying to keep her frustration under control. Glancing back, she saw Danny flying back to the fight. "_Idiot!"_

Relief washed over Sam as she found what she was looking for. The Fenton Grappler felt good in her hands, and she turned to the fight just in time. Danny looked like he was about to collapse: he was blinking rapidly, and had a hand held tightly over his side. Sam could see the multicoloured blood leaking onto his pristine white glove.

Just as she had expected, Danny fell. Acting quickly, Sam aimed and fired the Fenton Grappler. The glowing net shot out and caught him just as he was beginning his descent.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, and he sprinted over. Straining hard, they pulled sharply and wound him in like a large fish.

"Sam! Tucker!" Maddie exclaimed angrily, running closer to them. "What are you doing?"

"He needs our help, Mrs Fenton," Tucker said, wincing as Danny landed in front of them with a loud thump.

"No!" the blue ghost hunter snapped, wrestling the Fenton Grappler out of Sam's grasp. Danny groaned as the net fell away from him. "I _will not_ have you helping a _filthy_ ghost!"

Sam glared at her. "He's not like the others."

"You're right," Maddie glowered. "He's worse."

Her face dropped as she made a connection. "_You!"_ She screamed, pointing at Sam and Tucker accusingly. "_You_ helped him escape! I'll bet you know exactly where Danny is, then- he was just hiding so that you had enough time to help this piece of… of _filth!"_

"No…" Phantom managed to whisper, pulling himself up painfully. His suit was mending, the material growing to cover the wound. "That's not how it happened."

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Has anyone else had HEAPS of trouble trying to use FanFiction? It's taken me just over two hours to get onto the site, so I hope you guys like this chapter. Should I make this a reveal story? Please tell me your opinion of that idea :)**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed the last chapter! I got more reviews last week! :D**

**And please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter! Tell me what you think about my idea.**

**I just made a YouTube account! My first video is up and called 'Danny Phantom- Wish You Were Here' if anyone's interested :)**

**Have a nice week! And happy ANZAC Day for tomorrow!**

**pale-blue11**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well then, tell me how it _did_ happen," Maddie demanded. "And it had better be good."

There was a loud rumble. It seemed to shake the ground, making small rocks break off and fall into the water below. The crowd gasped as the sky lit up with energy once more.

Phantom turned to face his friends. "It's using my power to get stronger. I don't know how to fight it."

"Dude," Tucker glanced nervously at Sam, hoping for her to back him up. "We think that- maybe- that… _you're_ the one who made the storm. I mean, it makes sense."

"So, really, all you have to do is hold on to your energy- that way he won't have anything to survive on," Sam interjected, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

Phantom sighed and cradled his head tiredly. "It's not that simple."

Another flash of light lit up the sky, turning the black clouds white for less than a second. The energy crackled and grew, until it finally aimed downwards and touched the water's surface. All of the terrified bystanders went silent as the creature laughed triumphantly.

"What are you four conspiring about?" It asked, mocking them by leaning forward, as if to listen. It's gaze raked over the ghost boy and his friends, before resting on the ghost hunter.

"Ah, Maddie," it said, drawing out her name. "Still unable to find the truth, I see."

"I'm fine," Maddie ground out through gritted teeth, raising her voice for the creature to hear. "It's you that should be worried."

"Worried?" It laughed. "Why should I be afraid of you? As my friend Valerie explained: 'you couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under your own roof.'"

Maddie frowned and raised a hand to her head in confusion. "Valerie?"

"She's not your friend," Phantom stated, glaring coldly at the water monstrosity. "You're not really me."

"Danny," Sam placed a hand on his shoulder for attention, ignoring the disapproving look that Maddie shot her. "_Listen _to me- to us."

Tucker stepped forward until he was level with Sam. "Yeah, we have an idea."

**DPDPDPDP**

_How is this ever going to work? _Danny thought in resignation. There was really nothing else that he could do; this was their only plan, and it had better work.

Feeling heavier than usual, Phantom floated high above the road, keeping a steady eye on his opponent. The cut in his side ached. It was taking far too long to heal, making him more nervous about the upcoming fight than he would be normally. Sure, the monster was huge, and growing rapidly, but it didn't seem to have that many powers. All that Danny had seen it do was absorb energy and control the water, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. Unlike the Box Ghost, Skulker, and various others that he had encountered several times, this ghost was new and unpredictable. Danny felt a tingle of uncertainty run down his spine, making him shudder and drop a few feet.

_Come on, Fenton, _he urged himself. _You can do this._

Squaring his shoulders determinedly, the ghost boy glared up at the creature and flew until they were at the same height.

The water monster watched Danny expectantly, with a hint of humour. "_Back for more, are we?"_

Phantom didn't reply. He was taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself for the task ahead.

"I hope this works," he murmured, then closed his eyes tight and stuck his hands out in front of him, as if preparing a large ecto-blast. For a few tense seconds, nothing moved apart from the constant flow of the water. The crowd then started to mutter nervously, taking their worries and spreading them; causing each other to become more and more agitated.

**DPDPDPDP**

Tucker's hands were tingling from the force of Sam's grip. It was actually starting to hurt, but neither wanted to loosen their hold on one another. If this plan of theirs didn't work, there stood the chance that a great friend could be lost. Tucker didn't want to lose either, but there was nothing he could do for Danny but hope.

Phantom's glowing form was small against the daunting backdrop of the storm, being buffeted slightly by the wind. The techno-geek found that he was squeezing Sam's fingers even harder than before, taking out his frustration the only way he could at the moment. He almost let out a small scream as something large and heavy landed on his shoulder. Whipping around sharply, Tucker was relieved to see that it was only Jack. The familiar orange jumpsuit was comforting; a bright spot in the darkness that covered the entire area.

"That your friend up there?" Jack asked. His voice was serious, but his eyes shone with concern.

Tucker nodded, unable to speak. Sam, having been pulled around when Tucker moved, simply watched the elderly ghost hunter, as if making note of his reaction.

_She doesn't miss much,_ the techno-geek thought. His gaze was once-again pulled skywards, to where Danny appeared to have stopped. _Although…_

Jack's hand slipped off of Tucker to hang loosely by his side. "That's dangerous- to befriend a ghost. Especially that one."

It was times like these that made it hard to keep Danny's secret. Tucker wanted so badly just to tell the Fenton's everything, but there was no way of knowing what could result from that. In the best-case scenario, the half-ghost would be accepted. The worst just wasn't worth thinking about.

Phantom's sudden movement almost made Tucker jump again. His arms were held straight before him, hands splayed towards his rival as the plan suggested he do. Eventually, Tucker had to take a breath.

Sam was watching the events unfold from beside him, with worry clouding her amethyst eyes. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure," Tucker nodded, though all the doubts he had been pushing from his mind were creeping back in. The hero always won, right?

Right?

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I kinda planned for the fight to be over by now... I hope I'm not boring people with how long it is! D:**

**So, I decided not to make it a reveal, but I'm hoping to write a one-shot or something about that. Like, another chapter 15. Anyone interested in reading that?**

**-_- Wednesdays are exhausting. I hate Wednesdays. Stupid sports.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed last chapter! :D 7 reviews! :D Almost at 50!**

**And... please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter!**

**And maybe, if you have time, check out my YouTube video? My friends are teasing me about it :'(**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	16. Chapter 16

_"You need to exhaust your powers," Sam said to Danny. "Then it'll have nothing to draw from."_

_"But isn't that how it _gets_ my energy from me? After all, it came after I shot into the sky," the ghost boy questioned of her. It didn't make any sense to him._

_"Yes," Sam told him patiently. "But-"_

_"What you need to do," Tucker interrupted. "Is use your powers to weaken it. It won't be as strong, and you won't have any energy for it to drain off of."_

_Danny nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense." He floated a few inches above them, ready to start the plan. The sooner it started, the sooner it ended, and the sooner that these people would be safe. "So all I have to do is… blast it, basically."_

_Both Sam and Tucker readily agreed, but there was a tint of nervousness and anxiety in their body language. They didn't want him to go; they wouldn't be able to do anything to help from down there._

_After a moment's hesitation, the ghost boy took to the sky. "Wish me luck," he smiled faintly, before he was gone._

_"He'll be fine," Sam assured Tucker, but it was more for her peace of mind than his. "He always comes back."_

**DPDPDPDP**

_Come on, Fenton,_ Danny urged himself, taking deep, unnecessary breaths. There was no guarantee that this would work, but he had faith in Sam and Tucker. He had to; it was their only chance at stopping… whatever this thing is.

His arms were starting to tire, but Danny couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something stopping him, forcing second thoughts into his head. With a sigh of resignation, the ghost boy lowered his hands to his sides. He could feel the worried gazes of the onlookers beneath him, asking to know what was wrong.

Then, his eyes went wide and he clapped both hands over his ears.

"Get _out!_" He yelled. "Stop trying to manipulate me!

The water ghost paused before replying. "_I'm not doing anything. Whatever thoughts you are having are your own."_

Danny glared, his voice deadly serious and eyes glowing a poisonous green. "Shut up! I can _do _this! I can- I can…"

_"You can do what?"_ The creature laughed. _"I am a part of you. Destroy me, and you'll destroy yourself as well."_

The glow dimmed and Phantom dropped his head. His hands balled into fists and he began to shake with some unknown emotion. The water ghost noticed.

_"Ah," _it said, as if it had solved an ancient mystery. _"But you knew that, didn't you, ghost boy?"_

"Yes," Danny ground out, gritting his teeth until his jaw ached.

The creature grew, leering over the small form of its creator. "_Yes what?"_

Phantom didn't speak. The ghostly aura around him grew brighter, more intense. When he looked up, his eyes were twin orbs of flickering blue fire. Again, he raised his hands, pointing them directly at his opponent.

"Yes…" His face was a mask of effort and concentration. "I… _can!_"

Azure flames burst out of his hands, licking around his skin for a few painstakingly slow seconds, before they were propelled forwards. Danny was left dangling limply in the air, looking utterly drained, but the fire barely did anything to the water monster.

It laughed.

**DPDPDPDP**

_"Is that all?"_

Sam let out a small grunt of frustration, casting her eyes to the dark sky above. Why wasn't it _working?_ Instead, their little plan had backfired. Danny was weak and exhausted, completely defenseless. Even as she watched, the ghost boy dropped a few feet closer to the water

"Danny!" She heard Tucker cry, but she was frozen in place. "Wake up, dude!"

He fell again, but as that happened, the water ghost also seemed to… shrink? Yes, Sam decided, it was definitely getting smaller.

"Tuck," she gasped, pointing to the fight. "Look- it's not as big now!"

Sam saw her friend squint slightly through his glasses, before his eyes widened in hope.

"Do you think-"

"Yes!" Sam interrupted, a large smile making it hard for her to speak. "It's working!"

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny had a slightly different opinion. Yes, the monster was getting weaker, but the ghost boy knew that he wouldn't last much longer either. With one last push, Danny shot the rest of his remaining energy at his opponent.

That was it.

The cut in his side dug in deeply, causing his body to fold in on itself as he fell. Small, stinging tears hurt his eyes, and his mouth opened to scream as he hit the water. It felt worse than being thrown into a building- and he knew from experience how much that hurt.

The current pulled him strongly beneath the waves, but there was thankfully no sign of the water ghost.

_I did it, _Danny thought with a smile as he closed his eyes. The urge to change forms was tugging eagerly at him, like a young child who just wanted to play, but Phantom knew that if he allowed himself to morph into Fenton, there would be absolutely no chance that he could survive. At least Phantom didn't have to breathe.

_Too tired…_

Blearily, the boy opened his eyes. The water around him was stained a strange green, almost a brown, but it glowed fluorescently. His wound wasn't healing how it should. Some of the blood, directly in front of him, was a bright orange.

_Never seen that before, _Danny thought with a touch of humour. Still now, the young halfa was discovering things about himself that he would never had expected under normal circumstances. But… the orange patch seemed to be getting bigger.

Phantom's mind went into overdrive, screaming at his unresponsive limbs to move, but it was futile. All he could do to ward off the oncoming attack was slam his eyes shut. Maybe it I can't see it, it can't see me.

Danny couldn't even find the energy to flinch in surprise as a large pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, dragging him to the surface.

He couldn't move, not even when he heard both his friends scream his name in panic.

**AN:**

**hey! pale-blue11 here!**

_**Finally!**_** :D That stupid fight scene is finished! Did I mention how I just ****_can't _****write fight scenes? You probably noticed -_- but now what's happening to Danny? }:)**

**__****So big, big, BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed :) If anyone's interested, ****_Some Mistakes Are Permanent _****is being worked on! :D I'm halfway through the next chapter, and quite happy with the progress :)**

**And, ataylor8, I can do that for you :) Not a problem! Thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter :) You guys are the best! :D**

**Have a nice week! (lots of smiley faces in this AN :P)**

**pale-blue11**


	17. Chapter 17

He was so limp, so lifeless; his head was back, his throat bare and exposed. He looked… dead. Sam took barely a second to process this before she was at Danny's side, tugging on Mr Fenton's large arm as he tried to place his cargo on the road.

"Put him _down!_" Sam screamed unnecessarily- too worried about her friend to care about the odd looks she was getting from the curious bystanders. "He's hurt!"

Now that Danny was somewhat safe, Jack retreated from the scene. Moments later, a whispered argument erupted between him and Maddie.

Sam fell to her knees beside Danny's body; the thin material of her purple stockings ripping on the asphalt. Tucker appeared behind her almost silently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Together, they stared at the injuries that covered their friend.

"Is he…" A hesitant boy crept closer to the sight, fear flickering in the depths of his young eyes. "Is he… dead?"

"Of course not," Maddie answered patronizingly, glaring at Jack. "_It's _a ghost, and everyone knows that ghosts can't die- they're already dead."

Jack glowered back, all of his usual jolliness replaced with a serious expression that looked out of place on his broad face. "But that's not all true, is it? Mads, why don't you tell them the rest?"

The blue ghost hunter sighed and looked at Phantom in disgust. "They _can _run out of energy, and that causes them to-"

"Melt," Sam whispered. With horror twisting her face and her heart, she ran her hand across Phantom's cheek, staring wide-eyed at the viscous ectoplasm that coated her fingers like honey. "It's starting."

"What?" Maddie gasped, running to stand beside Tucker. "But he's- he's… he can't _die!"_

Ignoring the liquid that sluggishly cascaded over her black gloves, the ghost hunter knelt beside Sam and began to shake the unresponsive ghost violently. Sam's eyes grew wide with fury, and she grabbed the older woman by her shoulders, violently pulling her away from Danny.

"Stop it!" the girl screamed, her face stained an angry colour. Maddie sprawled onto the ground with a dazed expression, obviously shocked by Sam's strength.

Their fight was cut short, however, by an alarmed cry from Tucker. Everyone turned towards him as he dropped onto the road, hands skimming painfully across rough surface. All attention was then diverted to Phantom. His eyes were open, glowing feverishly, and most of his legs were gone, melted into a large puddle of ectoplasm. He was speaking, the words pouring out of his mouth almost inaudibly.

Tucker looked up at all of the bewildered faces that were watching him, but it was one in particular that he sought.

"Sam," he called, motioning with his head. "He wants you."

Sam approached hesitantly, glancing back at Mrs Fenton as if seeking permission. Finally, she knelt back down at Danny's side, not acknowledging the ectoplasm that seeped through her ruined stockings. Phantom's eyes locked onto hers, unnerving her with their intensity.

"I- I'm… sorry," he gurgled, thin green ribbons trailing out of the corners of his mouth. "I'm a bit… a bit l-late."

"No," Sam replied, gently brushing a lock of pale, glowing hair out of his eyes. "It's never too late."

He looked up at her hopefully, longing and desire warring across his features, before he smiled. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, making her vision of him blurry. That small, weak smile was so… innocent. Why would anything ever want to take that away?

"Danny, I-" Sam started, unable to look away from him. "I have something to-"

**DPDPDPDP**

He felt like death- literally. Not one scrap of energy was left in him, there wasn't even enough to change back. He was gone, spent. Nothing could save him now.

He could feel himself melting; the cool, glowing ectoplasm trickled lazily through every microscopic crack and fissure in the road's surface, and he remained conscious of it all. Every twist, every turn, that the imperfection took, he followed it, getting weaker and thinner by the second. Soon, he would be but an empty shell, then… nothing.

It was Sam that brought him back. He knew she would be right beside him at that very moment, begging, pleading for him to come back. Strong hands grasped his shoulders, leaving shallow indents in his rapidly deteriorating form. They shook him forcefully, hurting him.

_Stop!_ He wanted to shout. _Leave me alone._

He just wanted to sleep, but then he heard her voice again. She was angry, upset. Was it with him? Danny hoped not, but he had to know.

The first person that Danny saw when he opened his eyes was Tucker. He looked distressed, and kept glancing downwards every so often to check on the ghost boy at his feet. It took a while for him to process what he could see- long enough that Danny was starting to worry- but when Tucker saw the two bright, green eyes fixed on his own, he acted fast.

Falling to his knees, the techno-geek listened to what his friend had to say. Danny had only the slightest idea of what was coming out of his mouth, so he was extremely relieved when his message was properly understood. Soon, Sam was beside him, kneeling in what was essentially his blood.

He had so much to say, but no time.

"I- I'm… sorry. I'm a bit… a bit l-late," Danny choked slightly on the thick, green liquid that was quickly filling his throat. Not long left.

Sam said something in reply, but it was her actions, not her words, that spoke the loudest. Her touch was so gentle, so kind, that it almost made the numbing pain disappear. The memory of her fingers trailing across his face lingered like raindrops in a spider's web. He knew that, from that moment onward, he was complete. No matter what happened later, he knew that Sam loved him.

Before he knew it, Danny was smiling.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**So... do you like it? I started to write it today, but I had the plan in my head all week! Want to know the plan? It was: 1. Jack saves Danny, 2. GIW shows up (for you, Inviso-Al :D), 3. Danny wins, all go home. See anything about melting in there? No, neither do I, but that's where this story wants to go -_-**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed that last chapter! You all made me so happy! :D**

**And please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter! Also, if you feel like it (and I hate having to do this :/) please check out ****_Some Mistakes are Permanent_****? It was getting lots of reviews before and now it's... kinda dead :( sorry for asking.**

**Have a nice week! And good luck to everyone doing their exams! :D**

**pale-blue11**


	18. Chapter 18

"Danny, I… I have something to-" Sam's words trailed off as she realized that she didn't actually know what she wanted to say. The knowledge was there, but she couldn't form it into understandable sentences.

Large, cold drops of water landed around Sam and her ghost, but she felt nothing, as if the rain was deflected away from them by some invisible force. The perfectly formed beads were still visible, however. They ran down Sam's face, blurring her makeup and leaving thin, shining trails down her cheeks. The world was silent, but for the quiet splashes as shallow puddles formed on the darkening asphalt, and the shuddering breaths coming from both her and Danny.

Then, he was smiling. He looked so content, despite the discomfort that he must have been feeling.

_That's what I love about him, _Sam thought, trying to mimic his expression. A pained grimace split her face, instead. She quickly froze, staring deep into Danny's dimming eyes. Love? Is that what she really felt?

"Yes," Sam whispered, her mouth open in shocked revelation. Rain trickled in, coating her tongue with a sweet taste; it was the taste of hope.

Slowly, purposefully, she leant in, until her face was just centimeters away from Danny's. His open, childlike eyes beckoned her, inviting her.

"I love you," She murmured, a true smile shaping her mouth. "I just didn't realize fully."

Danny coughed, the pure white band around his waist being eaten away, dissolving into bubbling green ectoplasm. But his expression was so happy, so pleased and relaxed. Like he didn't care about what happened next.

"That's-" he choked. A thin line of ectoplasm trickled down his chin, and Sam wiped it clean quickly, not wanting to see it. "That's all I… needed t-to hear. Thank you."

A tear escaped from Sam's eye, vanishing among the raindrops that were pouring down. "I mean it."

The world faded, the dark light and quiet noises all but disappearing. Danny's head lifted slightly, bringing him even nearer to Sam, just like she wanted.

"Sam, stop!" Maddie cried, launching away from her husband. "That's a ghost! You don't know _what_ it might do!"

"Now, Maddie," Jack berated, his voice oddly calm. He looked at Sam sternly, his small eyes serious. "She's an intelligent young woman- let her think for herself."

"But-"

"I trust that she'll do the right thing." Sam nodded gratefully to Mr Fenton and placed her attention back on the ghost boy lying in front of her. His luminescent eyes were closed; tanned skin turned an ashy white.

"No…" Sam breathed. She grabbed his shoulders in both hands, shuddering as his form gave way slightly beneath her tight hold. Gently, with each arc getting stronger, more forceful, she began to shake what was left of his motionless body. He was melting faster now.

"Daniel Fe-Phantom, you will _not _do this to me again! Do you hear me?" the Goth screamed at him, shuddering as the ectoplasm spread, surrounding her feet and knees with the remains of the boy she loved. She let out a loud sob, letting go of Danny to cover her mouth with a green-stained hand. "Not again… not again."

"Sam."

She shrugged off the comforting hand that tried to console her, but it was unrelenting.

"Sam, get away," Tucker advised, his voice rough with tears. "There's nothing you can do."

"No, no- I can help, I can…" she muttered feverishly, continually rejecting her friend as he tried to pull her away. "I can do… something."

"No," Tucker said, bending down and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. His next words were cut off by a loud crash. It seemed to come from behind the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

**DPDPDPDP**

Tucker wished there was something he could do to comfort Sam. There was nothing he could offer Danny right now. Their plan had failed dramatically, and now his best friend was dying- again- on the middle of the road. It seemed that only Sam and Danny had been oblivious towards their feelings, but by the looks of things, that had changed.

"I love you," Tucker heard Sam whisper. He had to turn away from the expression that blossomed on Danny's face, guilt eating him from the inside as tears burned his eyes.

Carefully, Tucker focused on his breathing. In, out, repeat. Like the cycle of life and death. Now it was Danny's turn to go out, but it was unlikely that there would be yet _another _repeat. There were limits, Tucker knew.

The pattern was broken by the sound of screaming. Danny was almost completely gone, and Sam sat in the ever-growing pool of his substance, tossing his fragile body backwards and forwards as if she were possessed. Without his mind's consent, Tucker was tugging on Sam's arm, trying to pull her away. His boots squelched in the ectoplasm, and stuck slightly as he tried to move, but he moved past the churning in his gut. He finally had something to do.

"Not again… not again," Sam whispered, and Tucker knew exactly what she was thinking of. It was quite similar to what had happened the previous day, though there was unlikely to be another second chance. They had to save him _before _he melted.

"Sam," Tucker cleared his raw throat, though it did nothing to relieve the pain he felt. "Sam, get away. There's nothing you can do."

Her fast babble was unintelligible as words, though Tucker was still able to understand. That came from years of being as close as the three of them were.

_Are, _Tucker reminded himself. _There's still hope._

Like a warped response to his prayers, there was a disturbance from behind the Fenton's vehicle.

"I have a clothing breach," a large man stated in a monotone voice as he walked into view of the stunned audience, sopping wet.

"Affirmative," his partner agreed, also revealing himself. Their dark sunglasses were still on, despite the shady lighting of the day.

"There he is!" Agent O drew a slim, stylish silver pen from the inside of his white suit. Tucker watched in horror as the utensil morphed into a new shape.

Now both of the Guys in White had ectoblasters, and both were pointing them at the unconscious Phantom.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**_IMPORTANT_**

**-depending on the amount of reviews I get, the next chapter will be earlier or later than usual. I have school camp next week. Early: Monday night or before. Latest: the next Wednesday. Sorry!**

**Here they are, Inviso-Al :) The GiW are here! Anyway, I hope I got their characters right :/**

**This story got kinda dark so... sorry, unless that's a good thing? Why don't you tell me in a review? :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story :) You awesome people!**

**And please review, favourite and/or follow this part! Reviews play a BIG part in next week's update :)**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	19. Chapter 19

The blast hit Phantom, throwing Sam away from him. His eyes snapped open, their colour blindingly bright, and confused. Close to Tucker, Sam groaned. Danny's neck twisted and the skin split from the strain, but the wound soon closed over as he saw his two best friends sprawled on the asphalt. He slowly turned to face the GiW, fury lending him strength. The puddle of ectoplasm that surrounded him shrank, and Danny lurched to his feet, coming close to falling as his body was not yet fully stable.

"The specter looks aggressive," Agent O told his partner.

"Oh, really?" Danny asked with sarcastic anger. His aura swirled around him, pulsing brighter than it ever had before. "Who would've guessed?"

The agents ignored him for several seconds, making the glow surrounding Phantom's body increase in size and brightness.

"I'm _talking to you!_" he suddenly yelled, causing the Guys in White to stop their muttered analysis and look at him expressionlessly.

"Should we detain the ghost boy now?" Agent K asked, disregarding the rage on Phantom's face. A green flush was spreading across his cheeks.

"Affirmative."

The ecto-guns whirred as they powered up, a lime-coloured glow spilling out of the end. Danny's aura was blinding, the snowy, silver energy shining as bright as the sun that was hidden behind the thick clouds. The temperature increased noticeably, causing the GiW to avert their gazes and take several steps away from the hazardous ghost. Raindrops continued to fall, but they froze mid-air in the frost that radiated off of Danny. With a loud whine, both guns shot at him at the same time.

The ecto-blasts were absorbed into Phantom's aura, the green gradually becoming paler and paler, until no hint of the attack was visible.

Phantom cocked an eyebrow mockingly. "Is that all you got?"

**DPDPDPDP**

Sam gasped for breath, her back feeling raw from her slide along the road. She could sense Tucker beside her, also winded and struggling for air. Something silver and metallic glinted against the asphalt by Sam's leg- a piece of Tucker's gear. He would be devastated, she knew, when he found out, but right now they were both incapable of doing much about anything.

"Sam?" she heard her friend cough. She turned to face the bruised face that was watching her anxiously. "Are you okay?"

The Goth groaned. "I dunno, Tuck. I'm really sore- are you okay?"

Silence greeted her concerned words. Slightly annoyed, Sam opened her mouth to ask again, in case he hadn't heard her. It was then the world exploded into a whirling, chaotic vortex of ghostly energy. The white ribbons of shining light danced around her, comforting her with the knowledge that Danny was still around to protect her… and Tucker.

The energy seemed to go right through her, cleansing her body and mind of the damage inflicted by the GiW. Instantly, Sam felt better, if not completely healed from her ordeal. She lurched to her feet as if she were drunk, swaying as her legs struggled to support her. More of Danny's aura reached out to touch her and Tucker, lending them strength. Tucker began to stand as well, grunting with effort. When they were both stable, the energy left, allowing them to view the scene being played out on the road ahead.

Danny's hands were clenched into tight fists, and Sam could see his anger in the tense set of his shoulders. In that moment, she almost felt sorry for the GiW. Almost. After all, they_ had _shot at her and her two best friends. Jack was obviously thinking along the same lines. He glared at the agents from the side of his vehicle, face stormier than the weather. Sam watched with interest as he began to talk.

"Excuse me," Jack said to get their attention. They turned without hesitation, completely overlooking the main threat. "But what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Agent O looked at him inscrutably. "Our job."

"And does your 'job'," Maddie intervened, stepping up next to her husband. "Involve shooting innocent children?"

Taking that as her cue to act, Sam fell to the ground, shaking and moaning as if she were in terrible pain. Soon after, Tucker followed. Danny watched them with panic rapidly sculpting his features into an alarmed mask, but calmed down when Sam winked at him. Smiling softly, he turned invisible and flew off.

"Because if it does," Maddie continued, unaware of the ghost boy's disappearance. "Then I suggest you find a nicer one. One that doesn't involve this type of risk."

"I'm sorry, miss," Agent K said, fingering his gun threateningly. "You seem to have the wrong idea. Our task is to find the ghost kid- just like our sources say you are-"

"Our practices are _much_ more conventional," Maddie said irritably as Jack nodded solemnly beside her.

"It is our duty to keep the world safe from ghosts such as this one," Agent K gestured behind him, to where Phantom had been. "Collateral damage is to be expected."

The woman gasped in outrage, disbelieve widening her eyes and causing her to tremble with fury, but it was Jack who voiced her thoughts.

"Collateral damage?" he asked with disappointment evident in his voice and body language. "Expected? And to think I used to respect you Guys in White."

Both agents turned to face each other.

"This conversation is unnecessary," Agent O spoke first. "Should we refocus our attention on the ghost kid?"

"Agreed."

Sam was surprised at how hard it was to not laugh at the expressions on the large men's faces. The shock they were experiencing was clear and easy to read on their features, comical in its intensity.

As everyone but Sam and Tucker watched in stunned silence, Sam fancied that she could hear Danny's quiet chuckle somewhere above their heads.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**I'm sorry for this chapter- I know it's terrible :( had a ****_really _****tough weekend. Our cat got sick and we had to rush her to the vet. She died Saturday night, so I couldn't write much. I'm sorry. I hate this chapter.**

**Anyway, I leave for camp in... 8 hours. I should try get some sleep :P four nights of sleeping in a tent... in the end of Autumn... and walking all day... sounds fun! :D But I'll miss the internet :(**

**Hey- how 'bout, to make up for this poor excuse for a chapter, I submit a picture I drew earlier? I'll put it on Deviantart now :) my username is the same- pale-blue11. The name will be... ummm... 'melted.' Also, thanks to Deborahpflover for showing me how to draw melting people (didn't work too good :/)**

**13 reviews for one chapter! :D I LOVE you guys! Thank you so m****uch :) and thanks to all the people who have favourited and/or followed, too :)**

**Oh! and if you've PM'd me and I haven't replied, sorry :/ I'll reply as soon as I can!**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow this chapter :) that's all...**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


	20. Chapter 20

No one moved for what seemed like forever, but eventually, the crowd began to thin. People got into their cars, muttering as the seats became wet from the damp clothes they were wearing. Sam and Tucker watched all this with small smiles. It was over. They had made it through again.

The GiW left unnoticed. They slunk away like kicked dogs with the knowledge that they had once again failed to capture the ghost child. Probably to clean their suits, as well.

Finally, only Sam and Tucker were left to explain their behaviors to the elder Fenton's. The rain was beginning to ease up, but the large puddles the storm left behind were tiresome to navigate around. The freezing liquid splashed up into Sam's black combat boots as she purposefully strode through the small lakes, but she ignored it. Tucker followed, complaining in a low voice that Sam couldn't understand. They both stopped in front of Danny's parents.

Maddie and Jack stared down at the teenagers sternly. "Just _what_," Maddie started, folding her arms. "Are you two doing with that ghost? He's dangerous!"

Tucker gawked disbelievingly at her. "Did you not see that? He saved the town… again!"

"For his own purposes, I'm sure," she pointed at Tucker, making her point. "Right, honey?"

Jack jumped slightly as he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. "What?"

Maddie sighed and placed a hand on her husband's large shoulder. "That ghost boy is nothing but trouble."

"Trouble?" Jack asked, his expression shocked. "He just helped us. There's no way we could have fought that thing with what we have." He became thoughtful, staring intensely up at the cliff face. Then, a huge grin split his face. "Quick, Mads! I just had an idea for a new invention!"

He spun around and ran to his vehicle, but a quiet voice stopped him, and everyone else.

"Do you really mean that?" Phantom floated just a few feet behind Jack, looking edgy. Maddie's hand flinched towards her weapons, but it hesitated and fell.

"Danny!" Sam hissed. "What are you doing?"

**DPDPDPDP**

He turned to face her, his glowing eyes once again restored to their natural radiance, and filled with familiar determination.

_He's going to tell them_, Sam realized. She didn't really know how to feel about that- everything would change.

Then, his gaze left her. Sam blinked, startled out of her thoughts, as he waited for Jack's answer.

"Well," the large man began uncertainly, looking to his wife for support. "It's the truth… isn't it?"

"The truth," Danny murmured. His indecisiveness was evident all over his expressive face, his eyes clouded with problems- troubles that Sam could only wonder about. Then, he rushed forward. "I mean, yes! Of course it's the truth."

Jack fell back into a deep puddle in shock, then glared at his wet jumpsuit. Ripples formed around him as Phantom continued to speak and the ghost hunter jumped again.

"You saw it yourselves," Danny babbled, eager to make them understand. "I would never purposefully hurt anyone, never!"

"He wouldn't, Mr and Dr Fenton," Sam backed up her friend. Maddie was still looking at the trio skeptically. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jack beat her to it.

"Let me handle this, Mads," he demanded. "I'll prove to you that I can do at least _one thing _right! Now, Inviso-Bill-"

"Danny Phantom."

Jack hesitated. "No," he finally decided. "I can't call you Danny. That's my son's name, you know-"

Sam choked on her snort of laughter, and could see Tucker also attempting to smother his giggles, but Phantom didn't even seem to notice. He was absolutely fixated on the conversation.

"But that's beside the point," Jack said after seeing his wife's impatient face. "What I mean to sa- what _we _mean to say is… thank you."

"But why?" Danny asked quietly, as if he were unsure of whether to speak or not. "Why did you save me? I'm only a ghost to you guys."

"Well, yes," Maddie acquiesced, unable to keep silent. "But Jack had his reasons."

"We couldn't easily dissect you from the bottom of the ocean!" the huge man laughed.

"'Dissect?'" Sam and Tucker cried out at the same time, both running to Danny's side. He slowly floated down and they clung to his jumpsuit defiantly.

"We're _not_ letting you dissect him," Sam glared. Maddie and Jack both recoiled hurriedly.

"No," Maddie raised her hands in a calming gesture. "No, we're not doing that now. Right, hon?"

Jack shook his head violently. "No. He's been through enough already. We'll leave you alone."

The rain began to start anew- faster and harder than before. Sam drew closer to Danny, smiling as he pulled her in. She heard the sound of a car door being opened, and looked back at the eccentric ghost hunters. They watched her disapprovingly, but said nothing about it.

"We didn't say that we would stop hunting you, ghost boy- don't forget that," Maddie cautioned. "Consider this a warning."

With one smooth motion, she swung herself into her seat beside Jack.

The trio all smiled at each other as a noisy rattling signaled the awakening of the engine.

"Well," Tucker said, beginning to walk away. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

And as he climbed into the vehicle, neither Sam nor Danny protested his choice of words.

**DPDPDPDP**

"So, do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded. "I like this. I like this a lot."

There was just something different about flying in the rain. The air that circulated around them was cool, but not cold enough to hurt, and the small water droplets fell around them like liquid diamonds. Sam stared into her boyfriend's face. His pure, white hair was damp and hung heavily in his eyes. Grinning playfully, Sam reached out and ran a hand though it until every single strand was in its proper place.

"That's better," she smiled, watching as the rain flattened it again. "Perfect."

"Not quite."

Even though he had no need to breathe, Sam could feel Phantom's breath against her mouth. It came quickly, and her heart sped up as their faces became closer.

The rain didn't touch them. Nothing could.

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**Okay... so this somehow became the last chapter :) I finished! Sorry for all the mushy, poorly written stuff at the end. I actually wrote quite a bit where instead of Sam and Danny kissing, Danny killed them both }:) but that didn't really fit the story. Sorry about how OOC Maddie and Jack are, too! D:**

**So thank you to ALL THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, COZ YOU'VE REACHED THE END! :D But a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Still coming: re-write of whatever chapter I said I would re-write. I'll let you know when I do it. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Also, I saw a cloud on my camp that looks like the symbol on Phantom's chest :) There's a picture of it on Deviantart, if you're interested.**

**PLEASE look at my other stories! I need motivation to continue them! D:**

**And please review this last chapter :)**

**Thank you for all the nice words about Mia (my cat) :') They made me feel better**

**And... that's all O.o This is sad for me! DX I'll miss you guys :'(**

**Have a nice week!**

**pale-blue11**


End file.
